Time of Year
by FMSMandi
Summary: Fiona decides to decorate for the holidays and share a little secret with Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In my little head, the season 5 finale did not take place. This story takes place at some point after Michael and Fiona move in together, but with no Anson. I also do not in anyway own these characters.**

It was mid December in Miami, The palm trees were decorated for Christmas, as was everything else. The only thing that was missing was cold weather. It was in the upper 70's. Michael was driving up to the gate to the loft when he noticed something rising up behind the gate. He stopped the car, got out and opened the gate only to see a ten-foot Santa inflating before his eyes. Fiona was standing behind it, only she did not see Michael. Michael walked up behind Fi and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly.

"Fi what the hell are you doing? This thing is huge." Michael pointed to the Santa that was now fully inflated.

"Michael I didn't think you would be back from Christmas shopping so soon. You were only gone an hour. Did you get me anything good?" Fiona looked passed Michael and tried to look in the Charger. Michael grabbed her around the waist to stop her from walking over to the car to get a better look inside.

"Maybe, but your changing the topic. Why is there a ten foot Santa here?" Michael kept a hold on Fiona knowing the moment he let go she was going to go to his car to look.

"Christmas is in less then a week and we have no decorations, so I changed that. Now we do." Fiona smiled at Michael and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Fi the bags are in the trunk and you're not seeing them until Christmas. Plus even if you saw the bags your still not going to know what's in them because I had everything gift wrapped because I know you would peek."

"Michael do you really think you can stop me from seeing what you bought?" Fiona asked as she tried to break free from his grip again.

Michael still held onto her and looked into her eyes. "I may not be able to stop you but I can distract you." He lifted her up and over her shoulder and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Michael you better put me down right now!"

Michael just kept walking. "Nope."

"Fine be that way. "Fiona rest her elbows on his back and put her head in her hands she stared at his butt. "I must say the view from here is very nice Michael."

Michael started up the stairs, making sure to put an extra wiggle while he went up the stairs. Fiona whistled and smacked his butt. Michael let out a small chuckle. He made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door only to see a huge Christmas tree fully decorated sitting by the balcony doors.

"Fi did you forget to mention something to me outside?" Michael carefully put Fiona down and turned her so she was in front of him with her back towards him and facing the tree.

"No I didn't forget, I wanted it to be a surprise." Fiona turned to face him. "Well what do you think?"

"I think you went a little over board Fi. It's just me and you for Christmas. Sam is going to be with Elsa, Ma is on a cruise, and who knows what Nate is doing. Did you really need to get something so big?" Michael walked to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. Fiona looked disappointed.

"So you don't like it?" she walked towards him and took the spoon out of his hand and taking a spoonful of his yogurt.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just said I think you went over board." Michael took his spoon back. "Besides where did you get it from? I've never seen a tree this big unless it was real."

Fiona tried to take the spoon again but Michael held on to it. "I had a friend deliver it for me." Michael held a spoonful of yogurt to her lips, which she ate with a smile.

"Did it come already decorated or did you manage to do all this in an hour?" Michael walked over to the tree to look at the ornaments. Noticing some were handmade, some were pictures of them and friends and family. Fiona walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"I did it myself; I knew you were doing your Christmas shopping today so I had arranged for the tree to be delivered just after you left. The decorations I had in my trunk. I was hoping you were going to be gone a little longer so everything could be done when you got back." She walked around to stand in front of Michael, leaning her back against his chest.

"You mean there's more?" He asked looking down at her. "It looks great Fi." he said in a low voice, wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close to him.

Fiona turned her body so she could face Michael. "Maybe a few more things." She leaned up to kiss his lips lightly before pulling away and walking towards the door. "Will you help me get them out of the car?"

Michael followed her outside. "Are there are inflatable's Fi? I think the ten-foot Santa is enough. I'd rather not draw to much attention to us." Michael made his way to Fiona's trunk to see a couple of boxes of outdoor Christmas lights and various other decorations. "Fi what are you planning on doing with all this?"

"Decorate the loft, this is our first real Christmas together Michael I want it to be special. Don't you?" she started taking the bags of lights out.

"Of course I do Fi, but we don't need all of this to make it special." Michael picked up one of the boxes of lights and then looked at the loft.

"I know we don't need it, I thought it would be nice to have. You know maybe we could be like a normal couple for once."

Michael started to walk away and go back up the stairs. "Where are you going Michael? Aren't you going to help me?"

Michael stopped when he was on the third step going up. "I didn't realize you wanted my help. You did everything else by yourself. Besides, you never asked me to help. I believe you said you wanted it to be a surprise."

"Michael get your ass over here and help me." Michael turned around and walked back towards Fiona.

"I guess that counts as asking for help." he reached out for a box of lights. "How do you want to do this Fi?"

Fiona looked at the loft; "I was thinking I would put these" she picked up a regular string light set. "From the railing, while you put these," she picked up a couple of boxes of icicle lights. "From the roof." Fiona handed Michael the boxes of lights.

Michael looked at the boxes now in his hands and then the roof. "Oh, I see I get to go on the roof while you get to do the railing. That seems fair Fi."

"Michael it's not like the roof is slanted like a house; we go up there all the time. Now you have a reason too. You know as well as I do that you will be perfectly safe." She turned Michael towards the stairs. "Now go."

Michael went to the roof and did as he was told while Fiona decorated the railing and loft door. When Michael came down from the roof Fiona was just finishing on the railing. "Are we done now?" Michael asked with a hint of a whine.

"No I need you to do one more thing for me, its easy I promise." Fiona looked over at Santa.

Seeing where Fiona was looking. "Ok where is Santa going?" Michael walked over to the Santa and unplugged it.

"Where do you think it should go… and don't say back to the store?" Fiona looked towards the roof.

"Really Fi Santa on the roof? That's a little unoriginal don't you think?"

"Would you rather it stays in your parking spot Michael?"

"No. Can you at least help me?" Michael was trying to gather all the material into his arms. Fiona came over to help him gather the material and she put it in his arms.

"There you go, I'm gonna go inside and relax for a bit before deciding on dinner." Fiona walked up the stairs and into the loft not giving Michael a chance to say anything.

By the time Michael finished placing and securing Santa on the roof it was just about dark outside. When he walked into the loft the only light to be seen was from the Christmas tree. Fiona had moved her brown chair in front of the tree and was sitting just starring at the tree. Michael walked over to her and noticed she was not starring at the tree but had fallen asleep. Michael decided to cover her with a light blanket and let her sleep while longer. She had been tired lately. He decided that while Fiona slept he would take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later Michael emerged from the bathroom wearing a clean pair of shorts. He wandered over to Fiona to see if she was still sleeping and she was. He debated on moving her over to the bed so she could get comfortable. When he slid his arms under her to move her, she woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Michael whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Hi" she sleepily said back. "Where are you taking me?"

"I was just gonna bring you to the bed." Michael started to walk towards the bed.

Fiona looked towards her chair. "I wanna stay in the chair." As Michael started to put her back down into the chair, she asked to him, "Will you sit with me?"

Michael sat in the chair with Fiona on his lap leaning into his chest. They sat looking at the tree for a while. Michael had his hands resting on her stomach and her hands resting on his. Michael broke the silence.

"Fi what really made you want to decorate like this? You never cared if there was a tree or a ten-foot Santa outside." He turned his head so he could see her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought it would be nice to have things decorated. Think of it as practice for the years to come."

"Practice? Why would I need to practice this? Is this going to be a yearly occurrence for now on? Besides I'm not too sure how much Oleg is gonna like the outside of his club being decorated."

"You never know Michael, Oleg may not mind or we may not be here next year. I was thinking I think we need more space."

"More space? For what? We have plenty of room." Michael questioned.

"I'm thinking we'll need space for the baby."

"The baby? You mean Charlie? How often does he actually come over here anyway?"

Fiona turned so she was straddling Michael's waist. Her hands on either side of his face. "Not Charlie Michael, our baby." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Our baby? Fi are you telling me your having a baby?" Michael had one hand on her stomach and one on her waist.

Fiona shook her head no. "No Michael I am not having a baby we are."

Michael smiled at her and he pulled her in for a long kiss.

**This story could easily continue, but I'm going to stop here. If you want more let me know. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still do not own these characters. This story is just a fun way for me to think. **

It was Christmas Eve Michael was at the grocery store picking up the last few things they needed to make Christmas dinner. After fighting his was through the store and then the checkout line he was on his way back to the loft. The entire time he was out he couldn't help but think that this time next year he would be a father. The thought scared the crap put of him. He always promised himself he would never be like his own father, but what if it was part of his genetics. It was part of the reason why he never wanted to have a family of his own. But knowing he was going to be a father changed everything. He loved that little baby growing inside of Fiona and it was just a little blob. He made it back to the loft and as he was locking the gate he started to wonder how much longer he would be living here. It was no place to raise a child. Technically there was no bedroom let alone a room for a baby. He knew that he was going to have to start looking for a better and safer place to live. Grabbing the bags from the car he made his way into the loft.

"Fi, I'm back." he called out. Not getting any response he called out again "Fi." Michael put the bags on the kitchen counter and turned to look for her. That's when he saw her laying on the floor under the Christmas tree. He started to run towards her sliding the last few feet on his knees. When his arms made it to her, her eyes pooped open.

"Michael, what's wrong? You look worried." Fiona started to sit up and Michael helped her along the way.

"I called for you and you didn't answer then I saw you lying on the floor. What are you doing?"

"I was looking at the tree Michael." he looked at her questioningly. "What you never lay under the Christmas tree and looked up at it?"

Michael shook his head no. "No Fi I can honestly say I never did."

Fiona started to lie back down under the tree. "Well that's what I was doing. I guess I drifted off." Michael started to get up; Fiona grabbed his hand keeping him on the floor. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go put the food away so it doesn't defrost all the way." Michael tried to get up again but Fiona still held onto his hand. "Fi unless your going to put the food away I'm going to need my hand back."

Fiona let go of his hand and Michael got up. "Come back to me when you're done."

Michael looked back at Fiona lying under the tree. "Ok Fi just give me a few minutes." Michael put the food away and kept looking over at Fiona who didn't move at all. The lights from the tree were shining down on her; she had her hands resting on her still flat stomach. When Michael was done putting the food away he made his way back over to Fiona, sitting next to her he took her hand in his.

Fiona looked at Michael. "Lay down with me Michael; it's so pretty under here."

Michael smiled at her and kissed her hand before lying beside her. He looked at the tree and he thought to himself it is really pretty. "So you did this when you were little?"

"Yep every year, it's the best way to see the tree. You can see everything all at once." she paused before continuing. "Isn't it beautiful Michael?"

Michael looked at Fiona, "Yeah beautiful." he turned on his side and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Michaels hand went to her stomach and he gently rubbed her stomach. "So you think next year you will do this with the baby?"

Fiona thought for a second before answering. "Michael the baby will be five or six months old I doubt he or she will be sitting still for too long. Don't they start to crawl after a couple of months?"

"Five or six moths old? Fi how far along are you? We never did talk about that." Michael sat up and then helped Fiona sit up.

"I figured I'm about three to four months along." she sat in a Buddha position.

"Three to four mon-, why did you only tell me last week that you were pregnant? Michael said a little louder then he meant to.

Fiona put her hand on Michael's cheek. "Michael calm down, at first I wasn't sure I was pregnant, then when I was sure I was trying to figure out how to tell you. I didn't know how you would react."

Michael just looked at her. "Fair enough I guess. Fi you had to know that I would be with you on this. I am going to be there every step of the way. I want to be there for every craving. Every mood swing although for the mood swings I may stay away a bit." Michael let out a little chuckle.

Fiona pushed Michael away but he came right back to her. "Not funny Michael. And I know you are going to be there every step of the way because I won't let you be any where else. You helped get me into this, and your going to help me get through this." she grabbed his hand and held I to her stomach.

"I am not going anywhere Fi, what ever you need or want anytime day or night you got it." Michael scooped up Fiona and placed her in his lap so he could wrap his arms around her.

"You really mean that Michael?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Of course Fi."

"Good cause I'm hungry and I want you to feed me. Well us I guess." she patted her stomach.

Michael laughed and then helped Fiona out of his lap. As they made there way to the kitchen Michael had his arm around her shoulders. When they were passing the stools by the counter he motioned for her to sit.

"Michael your not going to be one of those over protective fathers are you?"

Michael looked at her and thought for a moment, "Looks like I might be Fi." I guess we will find out." Michael looked in the fridge to see what he could cook for dinner. "Did you have anything special in mind for dinner tonight?"

"No not really. I just know I'm hungry." Fiona got off the stool and walked around to the fridge to look inside with Michael. Michael shot her a look saying you should be sitting. "Michael I'm fine, I can still do everything I could before minus the drinking. Relax."

"Ok if you say your fine, then your fine. Now about dinner would you rather I cook or should I just order something?"

Fiona closed the refrigerator and leaned against the counter, "Well I'll leave that up to you seeing as your cooking dinner tomorrow. Do you want to cook two nights in a row?"

"I'm cooking dinner tomorrow? When was that decided?

"I dunno, why you don't want to cook?" she asked.

"Of course I'll cook I just didn't realize you had decided that I would do it."

"Michael think back, all the time you have known me how often do I cook?"

Michael thought for a minute, "Almost never."

"Exactly, now think back again. How often do you cook?"

"More then you?" he replied questioningly.

"Michael I think you are getting it. Trust me there is a reason why I don't cook."

"Well guess what Fi; you're going to be helping me cook tomorrow. Its time you learn a few things. You can make explosives with no problems so how much harder can cooking be? As for tonight I'll order in." Michael started to look through the take out menus.

Fiona was also looking through the menus. "Michael are you sure you want me to help you cook? I've never been good at it and I'm going to want to eat."

"Fi it will be fine. Its not like I'm going to make you do it by yourself I will be right here helping you." Michael picked up a Chinese menu. "How about Chinese tonight?"

"I could go for Chinese but not from there. There egg rolls suck." Fiona picked up another menu. "This place is better, but they don't deliver."

"Ok then, I'll go pick it up. Lucky for us Chinese places are open on Christmas Eve. You call and order and I'll go pick it up. Just get me my usual please."

Fiona made the call to order the food and Michael went to go get it. Along with a list of other things Fiona wanted. Michael knew that by the time he picked up the food the grocery store would be closed for the holiday so he went to 7-11 to pick up what he could from Fiona's list which consisted of mostly junk food. Michael cringed at all the junk and was going to make sure she did not eat it all at once. He understood that pregnant women get cravings but slim jims and ice cream. Eww. When Michael got back to the loft the heard the shower running.

"Fi?" he said as he walked into the half open bathroom door.

"What Michael?" she sounded a little annoyed.

Michael put the toilet lid down and sat on it. "What's wrong Fi? You sound angry."

Fiona turned off the water, opened the shower curtain and pointed to the towel that was sitting next to Michael. He got up and wrapped the towel around her. "I am not angry Michael, maybe a lil annoyed."

"At me? He asked rubbing her arms to help dry her off.

"Should I be annoyed at you?"

"I don't think so, you were fine when I left and that was only 45 minutes ago."

"Then why would I be annoyed at you?" she asked.

"I don't know, why are you annoyed then?"

"If you must know I am annoyed because after you left I felt a little sick and before I could make it to the toilet I threw up and it got all over me." she looked embarrassed.

"Fi I hate to break this to you but I think they call that morning sickness." Michael picked Fiona up and carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed lying her down gently.

"I know its morning sickness I was just hoping I could skip all that." Fiona curled up on her side and Michael sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sure all pregnant woman hope they could skip it but hoping doesn't make it happen Fi. I'm going to guess you don't want to eat right now so I'm going to put the food in the fridge." Michael went to get up but Fi rolled over and stopped him from getting up.

"No stay with me." she held onto his wrist.

"Ok Fi I'll stay. Why don't you close your eyes and try and rest? I'll be right here."

Fiona rolled back onto her side and curled into a ball. Michael covered her with the sheet and stayed with her. After a few minutes Fiona broke the silence.

"Thank you Michael."

"For what Fi?"

"For being with me."

"Anytime Fi. By the way I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen a doctor yet?" He asked leaning over her to see her face.

Fiona looked up at Michael, "Not yet I guess I should work on that huh?"

"Yeah but lets not worry about that now, for now I just want you to close your eyes and rest. We will find a doctor after Christmas.

**Reviews are kindly appreciated. Lets me know if I am getting this right or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a lil something that came to mind this morning. Had to type it up and post it. **

**I still do not own these characters.**

Michael was sound asleep when he was awoken by something jabbing into his side. He quickly opened his eyes to see Fiona lying inches away from him smiling. She laid her head on his chest and started making circles on his stomach with her hand.

"Hey Fi, what's going on?" Michael looked over at the clock and saw it was only 7:30. "Fi its 7:30 in the morning why am I awake? Why are you awake?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He closed his eyes again in the attempt to go back to sleep.

"Michael its Christmas morning. Now wake up." she lifted herself up and straddled his hips. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Michael opened his eyes slowly when she sat up again. "Mmmm, Fi it's early. I know its Christmas but we have all day together. Why don't we go back to sleep for a while?" he pulled her against his chest so she was lying on top of him.

Fiona sat right back up and playfully slapped his chest. "Michael get up. You see that pile of presents beside the tree," she pointed to the pile. "I want to open them. You've made me wait a week now get up!" She started to get off of him but he held her by her hips.

"Fi, we can do that later." he pulled her back down to him so he could kiss her in hopes she would forget about the presents and stay in bed.

Fiona sat up quickly and got off Michael, he tried to reach for her but she was too quick. Fiona walked over to the tree and the presents and sat down next to them. "Michael get over here, you can sleep later."

Michael sat up in bed and looked over at Fiona. She looked like a little kid who just had a visit from Santa. Michael laughed to himself and got out of bed he reached for a t-shirt and put it on as he walked over to Fiona. He sat next to her on the floor and waited for her to start. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You want me to go first?" she asked as she picked up the first box.

"Fi you woke me up at 7:30 in the morning to open presents, yes you can go first."

Fiona didn't wait for him to stop talking she was already tearing into the first gift. It was a new pair of Jimmy Choo shoes. She gasped when she saw them. Fiona looked at Michael and gave him a long kiss on the lips before speaking. "Michael these are the shoes I have been looking at for months. I couldn't find them any where."

Michael smiled, "I've had them for months. I got them right after you mentioned them to Ma and hid them in a safe house."

"Michael that's sneaky." she leaned into him. "Now it's your turn to open something."

Michael looked at Fiona and lifted her into his lap. He moved her hair away from her neck and started to kiss it. "I can wait till you're done with your gifts."

"Are you sure Michael?" She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Yeah Fi I'm sure." He handed her another gift, which she opened right away. Michael rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her open the gift. It was four blocks of C-4. Once Michael saw that Fiona knew what they were he took them away from her. "Michael what are you doing?" she reached for the explosives, which he kept away from her.

"Fi your pregnant I don't think it's good for you to be handling this right now. You can play with it after you have the baby." Michael put the C-4 well behind him and wrapped his arms around Fiona again.

"Michael that is months away. Why give it to me if I can't use it?"

"I didn't know you were pregnant when I got it for you, then I didn't think to put it away. Now do you want to keep talking about the C-4 or do you wanna open another present?"

Without hesitation Fiona grabbed another gift. It was a smaller box when Fiona got the wrapping paper off the box she knew it was jewelry. She turned to Michael before she opened the box and kissed him.

"What was that for you didn't even open it yet?" Michael asked.

"That Michael was because I can." she opened the box to reveal a necklace her birthstone. "This is a thank you." she turned to face him and leaned in for a long kiss.

They opened up the rest of the gifts which were various weapons and clothing. Michael got a few suits and a new pair of running sneakers. After all the gifts were open they sat in Fiona's chair which was still in front of the tree and looked at the mess they made.

"I'll make a deal with you Fi, you clean this up and I'll get breakfast ready." Michael said as he felt Fiona's stomach rumble.

"I have a better idea, you make breakfast and I'm gonna take a little nap."

Michael laughed knowing that fighting her on the subject wouldn't end well. "Ok Fi you take a nap and I'll get breakfast ready." Michael stood up with Fiona in his arms and carried her to the bed putting her down in the middle of the bed and covering her with the sheet.

"Michael you know I can walk to the bed myself right. I don't need you to carry me every time?"

"I know Fi, I just figured you were tired and I already had you in my arms." Michael leaned down to kiss her forehead and got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. After breakfast was made Michael made his way over to the bed with the two plates of food and gently woke Fiona up.

Once the smell of the egg omelets made it to her senses she shot out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Michael followed her in and held her hair back for her while she threw up. With his other hand he rubbed her back. When she was done he helped her off the floor and to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He sat next to her with his arm around her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Can you get my toothbrush for me?"

"Of course." Michael kissed her temple and got up to get her toothbrush along with some toothpaste.

When Fiona was done freshening up they left the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. "Michael can you get rid of the food before I get sick again?"

"Sure Fi." he moved the plates from the bed to the kitchen counter and then helped Fiona get back into bed. "Fi you gotta eat something. You didn't eat last night, I could make you some toast."

"Toast might be good, I am hungry. I just hope I can keep it down." Fiona laid curled up as Michael pulled the sheet over her.

Fiona was able to eat the toast and keep it down. Michael decided she should rest that afternoon and he would do all the cooking for dinner. He also cleaned up there mess from this morning. When Fiona woke up it was starting to get dark outside and the aroma of ham was going through the loft. Michael was in the kitchen making mashed potatoes and didn't realize Fiona was awake until she sat up.

"Hey." he said as he walked over to the bed to sit next to her. "How you feelin?"

"Better, thanks for letting me sleep all day. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Its ok I kept myself occupied." he pointed to the book on her night stand. What to Expect When Expecting. "I never knew all the changes that are going on inside of you right now."

Fiona swung her legs over the side of the bed so she could sit next to Michael. Her head resting on his shoulder. "Is dinner almost ready? I actually feel like I could eat."

Michael laughed, "Its almost ready just waiting on the rolls to finish cooking." With that the timer beeped to signal they were ready. "Ok dinner is ready."

They both got up and went to the table that was already set. They sat and had dinner discussing the changes that were about to take place. The fact that they were going to have to tell everybody that they were having a baby. That they were going to have to move out of the loft and into a real home. After dinner they sat in Fiona's chair and looked at the tree. There was Christmas music playing in the background and they just sat and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has been almost a week since I updated. Well today ideas started coming to me. Let's see what happens next. **

**I still do not own any part of Burn Notice.**

Fiona and Michael lay in bed asleep; it was the night leading into New Years Eve. Fiona's eyes sprang open and as she tried to sit up she groaned which woke up Michael.

"What's wrong Fi?" Michael asked as he sat up next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Fiona leaned slightly into Michael but as she did she felt a spasm go through her back and she moved to sit up straight. "Fi what is it?" Michael asked in a worried voice.

"I woke up to use the bathroom, and when I sat up I pulled something in my back or something. I still have to pee and I don't know if I can get out of bed." Fiona responded trying to get out of the bed.

"Let me help you Fi." Michael got out of bed and walked over to her said and gently wrapped his arms around her and helped her up. Once he had her standing he asked, "Does it still hurt a lot? Can you walk?"

Fiona started to walk slowly to the bathroom with Michael right by her side. "It still hurts, but I can make it to the bathroom by myself." she pushed him away. "Michael I appreciate the help but go back to bed."

Michael stepped away from Fiona knowing full well what would happen if he didn't. "You sure Fi? You know I'm not gonna go back to bed knowing that your in pain." Michael started to follow her again, only to stop when Fiona turned and shot him the look he knew to back away. "Ok I'll wait here." Michael went back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Fiona made her way to the bathroom and she was surprised that Michael was not standing outside the bathroom for her. When she looked up to the bed she saw him sitting there waiting for her. "Michael I told you to go back to bed."

"I did." he patted the bed he was sitting on. "See I'm on the bed." Michael was standing up to go over to her when she stopped short and put her hand to her back. Michael rushed over to her and supported her so she wouldn't fall. "Fi are you ok?"

"I don't know I keep getting these spasms in my back. Can you please just help me get back to the bed?" Michael with out saying a word helped her back to her side of the bed and sat her down. When Fiona sat she let out a short sigh. "That helps a little bit."

Michael put his hand on her lower back and gently massaged the area. "How does that feel Fi? Better or worse?"

"It's helping Michael thank you." Fiona replied.

"Fi, I would do anything to not see you in pain. Do you want to try lying down?"

"Mmmm yeah I'm so tired." as Fiona started to lay down she stopped as the pain got worse so she sat back up. "Maybe not." Michaels hand went right back to her back and continued to massage it.

"Fi you know I would do this all night long, but you need to sleep. What if you try lying on your side or stomach so I can keep rubbing your back?" Michael kept his one hand massaging while with his free hand he helped guide her slowly onto her side. Once she was lying on her side he quickly changed his position so he was lying next to her so it was more comfortable for him to keep rubbing her back.

"Michael have I ever told you that you're the best? You take such good care of me, but you also need to take care of yourself. I'm feeling better now and you need to sleep too." Fiona said to him as she turned her head towards him.

Michael stilled her head so she wouldn't strain what ever it was in her back that was bothering her. "Don't worry about me Fi I'll be fine. You need to sleep though. So close your eyes and try to sleep." he kissed the back of her head as he kept rubbing her back until he heard her breathing even out. He kept rubbing for a while longer to be sure she was asleep. Once he was sure he gently laid his arm over her waist and moved closer to her so she would stay on her side. After a while he too drifted off to sleep.

Once morning came just hours later Fiona opened her eyes and felt something heavy on her waist. She knew with out looking that is was Michaels arm, and she entwined her fingers with his then brought both hands to her lips and kissed his palm. She felt Michael move behind her and felt him kiss between her shoulder blades then moved up onto his elbow. "Morning Fi, you feeling better?"

Fiona slowly rolled onto her back and put his hand on her stomach which was starting to show a slight roundness to it. "Yes Michael much better thank you for helping me last night."

"Fi I told you last night I would do anything to keep you out of pain." Michael started to make light circles on her stomach slightly hoping to feel a reaction from inside her.

Fiona noticed the way he was starring at her stomach. "Michael nothing is going to happen stop starring at my stomach." She turned his head so he was looking at her.

Michael smiled at her and leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "You never know Fi, they say around 16-20 weeks the baby may start to move around." he kept his hand on her stomach.

"Michael have you been doing research about pregnancy?" Fiona asked laying her hand on top of his.

Michael smiled, "Maybe, you know me Fi I like to be prepared. You said you think you are three to four months along, which we will ask the doctor Monday when he see him."

Fiona stopped Michael from talking, "What do you mean Monday? When did I make that appointment Michael? You know I can't just go to the doctor."

"I guess I forgot to tell you, I called in a favor with Pearce. She gave me an ID packet for you to use so we can go see the doctor."

"So Pearce knows I'm pregnant? Michael I didn't want to tell anyone yet. You knew that, and you tell her." Fiona started to get up but Michael held her down.

"Fiona I had to tell her why I needed to stay close to home from now on. Then when she asked if there was anything she could help with I figured I'd ask to come up with an ID for you. I think she kinda likes you Fi."

Fiona crossed her arms on her chest and looked away from Michael. "I don't care if she likes me I don't like her. I don't like the way she looks at you. Besides we haven't even told your mom or Sam yet about the baby. Why should she be the first to know?"

Michael put his hand on her chin and made her look at him. "Your right Fi Mom doesn't know yet she comes home tomorrow from her cruise and we will tell her. Sam I think knows something is going on, he asked me the other day if you were ok. He noticed you didn't have your usual drink the last few times we went out. Maybe we should tell Sam when we see him later?"

Fiona uncrossed her arms and turned on her side to face Michael, "I really wanted to tell your mom before Sam. But seeing as he already thinks something is going on and we are seeing him later maybe we should tell him. I'm warning you Michael if he touches my stomach or any other part of me bad things will happen."

"You got it Fi." Michael leaned in and kissed her nose. "We should get up its almost noon and knowing Sam he is gonna be here soon."

Michael got out of bed leaving Fiona there while he took a quick shower. When he was done with his shower and dressed Michael walked back over to the bed and found Fiona had fallen back asleep. He smiled and laughed to himself then pulled the sheet up on her. A loud know at the door woke Fiona and she sat up straight with a gun in her hand pointed at the door. Michael sat on the bed and took the gun away from her, sliding it back under the pillow.

"Relax Fi it's probably just Sam, why don't you go get dressed and I'll get the door."

Fiona got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom with her clothes for the day. Michael walked to the door as he heard the shower go on. As he was about to open the door the knock occurred again. Michael opened the door to reveal Sam just as he thought.

"What took ya so long Mikey? A guy could die of thirst out here." Sam pushed his way into the loft and went right for the fridge for a beer. After taking a long pull from the bottle. "Ah that's better. So what's going on Mikey?" Sam moved around to sit on the stool at the counter.

Michael moved to the fridge and took a yogurt and a water. He stayed standing on the opposite side of the counter. "Nothing much Sam just a quiet day at home."

"Come on Mike its New Years Eve time to go out and party. When was the last time you got to go out?" Sam asked put his nearly empty bottle down. Michael looked over to Fiona who was just walking out of the bathroom and towards them. "Fi will you tell Mike he is allowed to go out."

Fiona walked up next to Michael and took his spoon and yogurt and started to eat. She looked up to Michael, "You can go out and play if you want Michael, don't let me stop you."

Michael tried to take the yogurt away from Fiona but she wouldn't let it go. He turned to the fridge and got out another one for himself. "I don't wanna go out. I'm perfectly happy here. I have music from the club and beer in the fridge. What more could I want?"

"How's about social interaction? Seriously when was the last time either of you got out of here?" Sam asked. Michael and Fiona just looked at each other trying to think of the last time they actually did go out. "Yeah that's what I thought. You guys need to get out and live a little."

"We are fine here Sam how's about you get out and live for us." Fiona snapped at Sam. Michael shot Fiona a look saying that they should just tell him about the baby now.

"Ok, what's going on? You guys have been inseparable the past two weeks and now you're looking at each other all weird."

Michael put his yogurt down and put his hand on top of Fiona's. "Sam you're going to be an Uncle." Fiona shot Michael a 'what?' look.

"I knew it. I knew something was going on. Fi you haven't been drinking and Mike has barely left the loft in weeks." Sam got up and walked around to Fiona and put his hand on her shoulder. As if it was a reflex Fiona slapped Michael in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Michael asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you that if Sam touches me bad things will happen." Fiona put down the now empty yogurt cup and picked up Michaels cup and finished it for him.

"I figured you ment to Sam, not me. I didn't touch you." Michael tried to take the spoon away from her when there was once spoonful left. She wouldn't let go of the spoon but held it up to his mouth. He only took half of what was on the spoon and Fiona finished it off.

"So let me get this straight, I touch you and Mikey gets slapped. I like the sound of that." Sam touched her arm to see if it would happen again. To his surprise she punched him in the arm. "Hey I thought Mike was supposed to get hit?"

"Now that you know the rules you get hit. I don't want to be touched." Fiona stepped back and put the spoon in the sink and the empty containers in the garbage. "And by the way Sam if Michael wants he can go out." Fiona walked over to her purse and keys picked them both up then searched for her phone.

"You going out Fi?" Michael asked spotting the phone on her night table and handing it to her.

"Yes Michael I am. I need to go shopping, why did you want to come with me? She replied.

"No I'm good here." Michael prayed that she wouldn't ask him to go with her. After all he said he would do what ever she wanted to help her through this.

"Ok then I'll be back later." Fiona kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Sam and Michael talked about a possible up coming job and the fact that Michael was going to be a father and that they were going to have to move. Sam left about an hour later telling Mike to call him if he wants to go out later. Fiona came home a few hours later. She only had one bag in her hand. Michael saw this and thought to himself 'This can't be good'. Michael came down from the office area to greet Fiona.

Hey Fi, you were gone for hours and you only have one bag. What happened?" he walked with her over to the bed where she sat down first and Michael right beside her.

"I only brought in one bag. The rest are in the care. I figured you would throw a fit if I brought in all the bags." Fiona handed Michael her keys. "Can you bring in the rest they are in the trunk?" Fiona took off her shoes and lay back on the bed exhausted. Michael patted her leg and got up and headed for the door. "Thank you Michael".

It took Michael two trips to bring in all her bags. He couldn't believe how much stuff she bought in so little time. "Fi, what is all of this? You were only gone a few hours."

"Well some of it is new clothes for me; I am growing out of my old ones. I bought a couple things for you. A few things that we needed in the loft and some things for the baby. It was all stuff that we needed Michael." Fiona started to go through the bags. Emptying them one at a time showing Michael everything she bought. They didn't know what to do for the things for the baby. They had to where to put them, so that stuff stayed in the bags and was put aside.

Fiona realized once all the bags were gone through that the Christmas tree was not there anymore. "Michael where is the tree?"

Michael looked to the corner where the tree stood." I took it down and put everything away."

Fiona looked around the loft, "Where, that tree was huge I think even once taken apart it would still be pretty big Michael."

"I took everything to a storage unit, and yes I was careful when I packed the ornaments up."

"Isn't it a little early to take the Christmas stuff down?" Fi asked a little sad to see the things be gone.

Michael walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Fi tomorrow starts the New Year do you really want to have to deal with Christmas decorations. We have so much to do already."

Fiona looked up at Michael, "We do? Like what?"

"Well we have to go talk to my mom and then I thought we could start looking for a house."

"Really Michael a house, do we really need a house. I know we need something bigger but a house? How are we supposed to pay for it? Neither one of us have actual jobs."

"Simple Fi, my accounts have been unfrozen and all my money has been collecting interest over the past few years. I can actually afford to get us a good house." Michael leaned down and kissed her neck as her hands slipped under his shirt and scratched up and down his back.

"Are you going out with Sam tonight?" she asking knowing that he wouldn't leave her side.

"Nope, staying here with you. Why you trying to get rid of me?" Michael asked while walking her to the bed.

"Not at all Michael, I want nothing more then to be wrapped in your arms for the New Year." They fell into the bed and casually took off each other clothes. Knowing that there was no need to rush anything. They kiss and caressed each other for hours until they both fell asleep.

Michael woke up a couple minutes before midnight. He looked at Fiona who was sound asleep next to him. He placed his hand on her belly and leaned in close to it. "I love you". He was amazed when he felt a little kick hit his hand. His body shot up and the sudden movement woke up Fiona.

"What's the matter Michael?" she asked sitting up next to him stroking his back with her hand.

"I think I just felt the baby move. I had my hand on your stomach and I was talking to the baby and I think I felt a kick." Michael looked amazed at what he just felt. He put Fiona's hand on her stomach along with his own hand. Nothing happened. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Michael looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight. "Happy New Year Fiona." he leaned in and kissed her. "Happy New Year Michael." she responded when they broke apart. With that they heard fireworks going off outside. A really loud one went off and the baby kicked again, this time they both felt it.

"Oh wow, that felt really weird." Fiona smiled at Michael.

"Does it hurt?" Michael asked keeping his hand on her stomach.

"No it's just a weird feeling." she laid back down taking Michael with her. They both just laid there waiting to see if the baby would move again. After a while they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on there faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I did an update. I apologize, things have been crazy busy for me lately. I had some time today so I decided now would be a great time to add to the story. As always, I do not own any part of Burn Notice. **

It was the Monday after New Years and Michael and Fiona were just getting up when Michael's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his mom. "Hey Ma are you back from your cruise?"

"_Yes Michael I had a wonderful time, I brought back some gifts for you and Fiona. Any chance you could come over for lunch?"_

Michael sat down at the table next to Fiona, "Lunch isn't good for us, how about dinner?"

"_I guess that will be fine. What are you two doing today? Meeting with some new client?"_

"Yeah something like that Ma, listen I gotta get ready to go to the meeting. We will see you at dinner time." Michael did not wait for her to respond he just ended the call and turned to Fiona. "Looks like we are going to Ma's for dinner tonight."

Fiona stood up from the table to finish getting ready. "I never heard an invitation Michael, would have been nice had you asked me first. Maybe I already had dinner plans for us tonight."

Michael stood up and went to stand behind Fiona, "Should I call her back and cancel Fi? I didn't think you had anything planned for tonight."

"Well I don't have anything planned, but that's not the point Michael. The point is you should have asked me first."

"I'm sorry Fi, your right I should have asked first. But I have a feeling this isn't about not asking about dinner plans so what's going on Fi?"

Fiona turned to face Michael, "I don't know I think it may just be hormones, or maybe I'm nervous about going to the doctor." Fiona looked at her watch. "Speaking of which we need to go or we will be late."

Michael grabbed the keys to the Charger and Fiona grabbed her bag, which had her new ID in it, and they left the loft. They made it to the doctor's office fairly quickly and were filling out all kinds of paper work when Fiona was called back to the examining room. Fiona stood up and waited for Michael to get up. When he did not move Fiona went back to stand in front of him.

"Michael what are you waiting for, lets go." She held her hand out to him.

Michael stood up, "I didn't know if you wanted me to go in with you or not, I guess you do."

They started to follow the nurse back to the room. "Of course I want you in there with me Michael; you said you wanted to be there for everything. Well this is part of it."

Michael and Fiona were waiting in the examining room for the doctor to come in. Once the doctor came in everyone introduced themselves and the exam was underway. Fiona introduced herself as Wendy Richmond as her new ID said she was. The doctor asked all kinds of questions to get to know 'Wendy'. Finally, after what seemed to be forever the doctor was doing a sonogram. After looking for a good angle the doctor faced the screen towards Michael and 'Wendy' so they can see the baby.

"Wendy how far along did you say you thought you were?" Doctor Damon asked.

Fiona (Wendy) looked at Michael before responding, "I figured three to four months, why? Was I off?"

"Well judging by the development of the baby you were off by about four weeks."

"Oh so I'm only three months pregnant?" Fiona looked at Michael again.

"No Wendy your closer to being five months pregnant. Some woman can go through the first couple of months with no problems at all. If you like I can try and find out of the baby is a boy or girl."

Michael and Fiona looked at each other. Michael looked towards the doctor, "Can we have a few minutes to discuss it?"

The doctor nodded and left the room. Michael sat on the edge of the examination table and took Fiona's hand in his. "So five months along not three or four."

Fiona looked just as stunned as Michael, "Yeah I guess so, does it matter Michael? The only thing that changed is that we have one less month to get things ready."

"Of course it doesn't matter; I'm just curious how neither of us realized it sooner. So do we want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Fiona thought for a moment, "I don't know Michael part of me does and part of me doesn't. What do you think?"

"Same as you Fi, it might be easier to know so we can buy the right things for him or her but the surprise of not knowing could be fun." Michael moved his free hand to Fiona's stomach.

"I say we wait, we can always find out at the next appointment." Fiona leaned forward and kissed Michael quickly before the doctor walked back in.

A moment later Dr. Damon walked back into the room. Michael stood up when he saw the door opening. "Ok so what did we decide? Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

At the same time, Michael and Fiona said "No."

"Ok no problem, do you have any questions that you would like for me to answer?"

Fiona thought for a second, "Yes, I've noticed that I can't eat anything with out being sick from it minutes later. Is there anything I can do about that?"

Dr. Damon smiled and answered, "Yes you can try eating crackers, and small meals through out the day instead of larger meals three times a day. Anything else?"

Michael looked at Fiona's small stomach, "I have a question, if she is five months along shouldn't she be bigger then she is?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about, Wendy may not be showing now but in the next couple of weeks things are going to change dramatically. Some women take to pregnancy differently. Basically, every woman is different. Have you felt the baby move at all?" Dr. Damon asked Fiona (Wendy)

"Yes we felt the baby move when the fireworks went off for New Years." Fiona squeezed Michaels hand and smiled at him.

"Good, it seems like everything is going well. I want you to start taking it easy, I know the first five months felt fine but now things are going to change quickly." the doctor looked to Michael to make sure he heard.

"When you say take it easy what do you mean exactly?" Fiona asked.

The doctor pulled a sheet out that had a list of do's and don't while pregnant and handed it to Fiona. "This should explain it, if there is something you want to do that isn't covered on the lists don't hesitate to call me and ask."

Michael took the sheet from Fiona and looked it over. "Looks like no more running for you for a while Wendy."

"Running is out but you can walk, doing yoga is also helpful. Are there any other questions?" the doctor asked.

Both Fiona and Michael thought for a moment, "Nope I think we are good for now, when do you want us to come back for the next check up?" Michael asked.

"Three to four weeks would be good unless you come across any problems." Dr. Damon started to walk towards the door when he looked back and saw that 'Wendy' looked to have another question. "Wendy you look like you have another question?"

"Yeah I do, when should we stop," she paused and looked at Michael "I mean is it safe for us to still have sex?"

"Yes Wendy its fine. You won't hurt the baby." the doctor turned to walk out again. "You're sure that's all the questions you have?"

Fiona (Wendy) replied, "Yeah I think I'm good now thanks Dr. Damon."

The doctor left the room leaving Michael and Fiona alone. Fiona was changing out of the gown while Michael was looking over the papers that the doctor had given them. Once Fiona was dressed and ready to go they made their way back out to the reception area to make the next appointment. The receptionist also gave Fiona a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. As Michael and Fiona were making there way out to the car Michael stopped as if he forgot something.

"What is it Michael?" Fiona stood in front of him.

"We didn't get a copy of the sonogram, you go to the car, I'm going to go back in and see if I can get a copy." Michael turned to go back inside.

"I'm coming with you; I don't want to sit in the hot car by myself." They both went back inside.

They went back inside and explained that they never received a picture of the sonogram and the receptionist called the nurse in that was helping Dr. Damon and they were able to get the picture. Michael was holding onto the picture starring at it in total amazement. He was not watching where he was going and walked right into the door.

"Ow." Michael bounced off the glass door. Fiona stopped and chuckled at Michael's expense.

"Are you ok Michael?" Fiona put her hand on his back to steady him.

"Yeah I'm ok." Michael looked embarrassed.

"You can look at it when we get back home." Fiona took the sonogram and carefully put it into her bag with the other papers.

Michael nodded to her and started walking for the car again. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as they walked. When they got to the car he opened, the passenger door for her then closed it once she was safely in the car. When Michael got in his phone started to ring.

"Yeah Ma." he answered.

"_Michael I was wondering what time you and Fiona were planning on coming over?"_

Michael looked over at Fiona, "We just finished up our meeting we can head over there now. Should we pick up something for dinner?"

"_That would be nice, I just got home from a week long cruise I don't think I have much food in the house."_

"Ok Ma, we'll pick something up along the way. See you soon." Michael ended the call. He looked over to Fiona who was starring out the window. "What would you like for dinner Fi? We are going to Mom's now."

Fiona thought for a minute, "Hhmmm, how does pizza sound?"

"Works for me. We can stop by the place by the grocery store and pick you up some crackers too." Michael responded.

By the time, they made it to Madeline's house they managed to get two large pizzas, a rice ball, and a calzone. In addition, what they picked up in the grocery store that Fiona just had to have. Michael started to realize then that his world was about to change. He was quiet all the way to Madeline's house. As he was opening the car door for Fiona, she broke the silence.

"Michael are you ok you've been really quiet?" she took the bag with the rice ball and calzone from Michael.

"Yeah I'm fine Fi, just thinking. I guess it all became real to me." they walked into his mom's house and were met by a wave of smoke. Fiona dropped the bag of food and ran back outside. Michael heard her throwing up, put the pizza down on the table, and went out to make sure she was ok. A few minutes later they both walked back in the house with Madeline looking confused.

"I thought I heard you two walk in and then you weren't here but the food was. Where did you go?" she walked towards them and stopped short. "What's going on?"

Michael motioned for his Mother to sit at the table then pulled a chair out for Fiona on the opposite side of the table, with him taking the seat next to Fiona. "Well Mom you remember how a couple of years ago you said I couldn't take care of a hamster let alone a baby?" Madeline broke into a huge smile guessing at what her son was going to say next. "Well Fi and I are going to have a baby." he took Fiona's hand in his as they both waited her Madeline's reaction.

Fiona was about to take the sonogram out of her bag to show Madeline when she was enveloped in a massive bear hug she never saw coming. "Madeline… can't… breath."

Madeline let go of Fiona, moved over to Michael, and did the same thing. "I am so happy for you two; I knew it was only a matter of time. The whole not being able to take care of a hamster was before you two started living together. Now I know what you two are capable of. You will be great parents."

Michael started to serve the pizza and Fiona stuck with the rice ball hoping it would settle her stomach a bit. Madeline was watching Fiona like a hawk. Fiona noticed it right away, as did Michael, finally Fiona broke the silence "Why are you starring at me Madeline?"

"I'm sorry Fiona it's just, I'm so happy for you both. How far along are you? Can't be more then a month or two."

Fiona took another bite of rice ball before she answered, "Actually I found out today I am about five months pregnant."

"Five months! Why didn't either of you tell me earlier?"

Michael spoke before Fiona had a chance, "We didn't say anything because we weren't sure, now we are so we are telling you."

"Madeline that's not entirely true, Michael only found out two weeks ago. I thought I was only three months along apparently I was off." Fiona grabbed Michaels hand under the table.

Madeline sat and thought for a moment before speaking again, "So if your five months along shouldn't you be bigger?"

Michael looked at Fiona, "I asked the same question, the doctor said that is going to change rapidly, and there is nothing to worry about."

"So you are seeing an actual Doctor, isn't that dangerous for you Fiona?"

"Well technically it's Wendy Richmond who is going to the doctor not me, so I won't show up in any computers." Fiona responded with a slight smile.

"Really how was that arranged, I'm guessing that you need more then just an ID. There are insurance papers and other medical records that the doctor would need." Madeline looked at Michael first then Fiona.

"Well Agent Pearce helped us out; she was able to get Fi a new ID to use for doctors visits only." Michael said knowing it was not going to end well.

"Agent Pearce knew about the baby before me! Why Michael?" Madeline shouted.

"Madeline you were away and I needed to get an ID to see a doctor we couldn't wait and Pearce needed to know why I needed the ID. Believe me I wish she didn't know, its none of her business."

"I'm guessing Sam knows too." Maddie said accusingly.

Michael nodded as he answered, "Yeah Ma he knows. Jesse doesn't know yet so you were not the last to know."

They finished their dinner while Maddie asked all kinds of questions. Ranging from if it is a boy or girl to if, they were going to move out of the loft. Before Michael and Fiona left, Madeline gave them each a little gift from her cruise along with a big hug and congratulations. As they walked out the door, Michael turned his head to Fiona.

"That could have been worse."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a long time since I've added to the story still really hectic work schedule and what not. But here is the next chapter, Enjoy. I still do NOT own any of the Burn Notice characters.**

It was the beginning of February Michael and Fiona were getting ready to go to their second doctor's appointment. It had been about four weeks since the first one and they couldn't wait to see how the baby had changed. Fiona was sitting on the bed waiting for Michael to finish cleaning up from breakfast; all was quiet in the loft until Fiona broke the silence.

"Michael we need to seriously start looking for a new place to live. We can't bring a baby here; there are far too many ways he or she could get hurt." Fiona said as she looked around the loft.

Michael finished the dishes and dried his hands; he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Fiona. Taking her hand he said, "I know Fi, but the good news is I think I found us a house." Fiona was about to interrupt. "Before you say anything Fi I didn't sign any papers or anything I just went and looked at it one day when you were shopping with Ma." Michael stood up and then helped Fiona up off the bed and they made their way out of the loft.

Once Michael was sure Fiona was comfortably in the car he put his hand on her expanding stomach. "If you like we can go take a look at the house after the doctor." Michael left Fiona in the car long enough to close and lock the gates. When he got back in the car Fiona looked deep in thought. "What's up Fi?"

Fiona turned a little to face him, "I've been thinking Michael, the doctor said a month ago that I was about five months pregnant, so now I should be close to six months pregnant right?" Michael nodded yes. "That leaves three months before the baby comes. So I look like I am six months pregnant? No I don't think so I want to know how he came up with five months. I know I have grown in the past month but I still think he is mistaken. I think now I could be five months." Fiona finished her thought and looked at Michael who seemed to be really thinking about what she was saying.

"Well Fi, when we get there you can ask him or if you like I can ask him. I do agree with you though. I don't see how neither of us especially you could not have realized that you were that far a long."

The rest of the drive to the doctor's office was pretty quiet. Not in an uncomfortable way, but in a way that meant that they were both thinking. Every so often one would look at the other and smile. Michael had been holding Fiona's hand the entire way. When they got to the doctors office Michael opened the door for Fiona. Helping her out of the car.

"You ready to go in Wendy?" Michael asked with a smile on his face.

"Bite me Michael", Fiona replied as Michael took her hand and they walked inside.

They sat and waited the waiting room for their turn to be called back. Michael was clearly uncomfortable just sitting and waiting. He stood up and started to walk around the room. He pretended to be looking at the posters on the wall that showed various stages of pregnancy. Fiona knew that he just couldn't sit still but didn't know why.

"Michael?" Fiona said.

Michael turned around to face her then walked over to her and sat back down taking her hand in his. "Yeah Fi."

"Are you ok? You have been pacing the room for the last ten minutes." she said putting her other hand on top of their hands.

Michael looked into Fiona's eyes so she was able to tell he was telling the truth when he replied, "Yeah Fi, I'm fine, I just don't like sitting around in places I don't know well."

They sat there another ten minutes before a nurse came out and took them back to an exam room. The nurse gave Fiona a gown and held the door open for Michael to leave so Fiona could change. Michael looked at the nurse and said, "I'll stay." The nurse nodded her head and left the room.

Fiona looked at Michael as she started to change, "Thank you for staying Michael."

A few minutes later Dr. Damon came in and hello's were exchanged. "Ok let's get the exam under way." Dr. Damon started up the ultra sound and began the exam. "So I told you last time that you were about five months along, and you didn't seem to believe it. So this time around I am doing a 3-D ultrasound it will give you a better picture of the baby and it will give me a better idea as to exactly how far along you are."

Michael and Fiona looked at each other and smiled. As the doctor was doing his exam Michael had taken hold of Fiona's hand. The doctor stopped moving the wand and pressed a button on the keyboard freezing the image.

"So have you decided if you would like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Damon asked.

Michael and Fiona looked at each other and in unison replied "No."

"Ok then just give me a second to change the image so it's not obvious what the sex is." The doctor moved the wand a little so there was a different image on the screen, once a new image was on the screen he turned the monitor so Michael and 'Wendy' could see the image. When they saw the image on the screen they both gasped, they couldn't believe how real the baby looked.

Fiona broke her gaze with the monitor first and looked at the doctor. "So is everything ok?"

Dr. Damon looked at the monitor quickly before answering, "Yes everything is fine, and by the looks of it you were closer with how far along you are then I originally was. The problem with the first ultrasound I did is that it can catch shadows that make the baby look bigger. Now that I can see a 3-D picture I can better judge and now it seems you are 18 weeks along. As of now it looks like your due date is July 11."

"I knew it. I knew there was no way I could be that far along and not realize I had something growing inside me." Fiona said after letting the new information sink in for a moment.

Michael's eyes were still glued to the monitor; He couldn't believe that the image on the screen was his child. Fiona squeezed his hand to snap him out of it. He shook his head quickly to refocus then looked to Fiona. "What?"

"Michael Did you hear a word the doctor just said?" Fiona looked into Michaels eyes and knew he didn't hear anything that was said.

"Umm, no I didn't, I'm sorry, I was, uh-" Michael stopped talking as his gaze went back to the monitor.

Fiona let go of his hand and put it under his chin and turned his head so he was facing her again. "Michael the doctor said everything is fine and that the due date is around July 11."

"July 11?" Michael thought for a second, "That would mean you are what about 18 weeks now and not 23 weeks. So you were right." Michael leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Dr. Damon cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him. "So are there any questions or concerns that you have as of now?"

Fiona and Michael looked at each other and thought for a moment. Fiona answered first, "I don't think so, and I've been doing like you said eating crackers and small meals and I haven't gotten sick since."

"That is great. What about you Michael? You look like you have a question."

Michael looked at Fiona for a second before turning his attention to the doctor. "Well I was wondering how bad second hand smoke is for Wendy and the baby?"

Dr. Damon looked confused by this. "Neither of you smoke are you worried about people walking around the street and smoking while you're near them?"

Michael was about to answer when Fiona took over. "No nothing like that, you see Michael's mother smokes a lot and I have been spending a descent amount of time around her lately getting things ready."

Dr. Damon had a look of concern on his face. "Well second hand smoke is dangerous for you and the baby. There are a few things that could go wrong for example there is a higher rate of miscarriages and still births. Or a risk of low birth weight. Just to name two things. I would suggest doing what ever you can to stay away from smoke of any kind."

Fiona and Michael looked to each other at the same time and knew that they had to talk to Madeline. "Ok Doctor we will stay away from now on." Michael responded.

"Good. I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to either you or the baby." Dr. Damon replied.

After a moment he asked if they had any other questions. Neither had any other questions so they said there good byes until the next appointment. This time they remembered to get a copy of the ultrasound picture before they left the office.

Michael seemed to be in another world as he drove back to the loft. He never looked over at Fiona and kept his eyes strictly on the road. Fiona knew what he was thinking about and just left him alone to think. Until they got to the loft.

"Michael I know what you're thinking about, why don't you go over and talk to your Mom. I'll stay here."

"Fi we were supposed to go look at the house in an hour, I'd rather not go see Mom now. I'll do it later." Michael got out of the car and unlocked the gate. Once the car was parked he sat for a moment, then got out and opened Fiona's door instead of locking the gate. Fiona looked shocked that he didn't lock the gate right away. Once Fiona was out of the car she headed up the stairs and Michael was right behind her.

"Michael aren't you going to lock the gate?" Fiona asked looking back to Michael

"Nah we are only going to be here a minute, I just needed to grab the key to the house."

Fiona looked at Michael in disbelief. "Michael you said you said you didn't sign any papers for the house."

"I didn't the real estate lady wasn't going to be available to show us the house today and I wanted you to see it. She knows I work for the CIA so she said I could hang on to the key so I could show you the house." Michael grabbed the key out of the suit jacket he wore a couple of days ago. "You ready to go Fi?"

Fiona thought for a moment then bounced up and down a little. "Hold on let me pee first."

Michael just shook his head and laughed to himself.

Five minutes later they were in Fiona's car driving over to the house.

"Fi why did you want to take your car?" Michael asked from the passenger seat.

"Its simple Michael, the Charger doesn't have an air conditioner and its hot outside."

Michael looked over at the dashboard that had the outside temperature on it that read 75 degrees. "Fi, its 75 degrees outside its really not hot out."

Fiona shot Michael her famous death glare and he backed off. The only time there was speaking in the car was when Michael gave directions to the house. When they got to the house Fiona put her hand out for the key. When Michael gave it to her she said, "You wait out here, you got to see the house with out me now I want to see the house with out you first." Michael nodded and Fiona disappeared into the house.

When she first walked into the house she saw that the sitting room was to the left and a dining room to the right. A stairway in front of her that curved up to the second floor. She walked through the dining room into the large kitchen that had a large breakfast bar. Looking out the window she saw an in ground pool. She smiled at that. Walking from the kitchen into the living room which had a fire place and sliding glass door to the deck. She was imagining how furniture would be placed in the room. After a few minutes she walked back through the little hallway from the kitchen to the entryway. She headed up stairs after peeking out the window to see what Michael was doing. He was sitting on the stairs waiting for her to come out. Once she was up stairs she headed for the master bedroom. It was huge, had a large en suite bathroom with a hot tub. Not to mention the biggest closet she had ever seen in her life. Once she felt she had a good feel of that room she went down the hallway to the other bedroom. Turns out there were three bedrooms down that hallway. They were all roughly the same size. She decided she had seen enough and wanted Michael to explain why they needed so many rooms. She went back down the stairs and looked out the window before she opened the door. She noticed Michael wasn't sitting on the stairs anymore. She went outside to look for him.

"Michael?" she called out.

"Over here Fi." he called over from the garage.

Fiona walked over to him and found him playing with a basketball. She had not noticed the basketball hoop when she pulled up. "Where did you find a ball Michael?"

Michael took one last shot before putting the ball back where he found it on the side of the driveway. "It was laying right there. You were in there so long I needed to do something Fi."

"Its fine Michael, you don't have to explain yourself, I was just curious where you found the ball." They walked back towards the front door of the house.

"So do I get to go inside with you this time?" Michael asked.

"Yes Smart ass you do. I have a few questions for you inside." They walked into the house hand in hand.

"Ok Fi what questions do you have?" Michael asked not knowing what she would say.

"Well for starters Michael, Why do we need something so big?"

They walked into the kitchen and stood at the breakfast bar. "I don't know Fi, didn't really think about that."

"I mean really Michael, a sitting room and a living room. Why? Don't get me wrong the house is beautiful but it just seems so big. Plus it has what four bedrooms. Michael we are having one child."

"I know Fi, but you never know what the future holds." They started walking down the hallway to the entryway when Michael stopped at a door that Fiona figured was just a coat closet. "Fi wait a second did you even bother to look behind this door?"

Fiona turned around and walked over to the door pulling it open and seeing stairs going down, instead of a closet like she thought. "I thought this was just a closet I didn't realize it led downstairs. Or that there was a downstairs for that matter." They walked down stairs to see what could either be a giant play room or a giant workshop for various things. "Wow, this is huge Michael. Are you sure you can afford this?"

Michael looked around with Fiona, "Yep Fi I am sure." They started to walk up the stairs to the main level of the house.

"Fine Michael you can afford it, but seriously what are we going to do with all this

room? At most I can see three out of four bedrooms being used. Ours, the baby's and

maybe a room for Sam for when Elsa kicks him out." they walked upstairs to the

bedrooms.

"Fi you haven't said anything about the four bathrooms. There would be no waiting to

take a shower, or whatever else it is you do in there."

Fiona gave Michael a little push away but he came right back to stand behind her as they stood in the master suite. "Michael I love the house, I still think it's big for us but I'm sure we will fill up the spaces." She turned in Michaels arms and kissed him on the lips.

"So does that mean we are getting the house?" Michael asked when they separated. Fiona nodded her head and smiled. They started to walk back downstairs.

"Michael I saw that there was an attached two car garage but how do you get to it?" Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Michael took Fiona's hand and led her through the dining room and the kitchen to a door Fiona never even noticed. Opening the door Michael led her through to a laundry room that was already equipped with a washer and a drier. Another door led to the garage. Fiona was speechless.

After a few more minutes roaming around the house they made there way out the front door and Fiona locked up the house. When they got back in the car Fiona looked over to Michael and said, "You realize once this kid starts moving around we are going to have to do a lot of baby proofing."

Michael just shook his head and looked out the window thinking about it. Fiona started up the car and drove away from what would be their new home soon.

**That is it for now. Next chapter will have Michael talking to Maddie about the move and the smoking. Should be fun. I would love some reviews, I love to read them they make me smile. I would also like to say that I have never been pregnant and am doing massive research to try and get the pregnancy stuff right. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story has had me thinking for a while. I know it has been a long time since I updated but I wanted to make sure I got it right. So research needed to be done. In addition, I still DO NOT own any part of Burn Notice. Enjoy. **

After seeing the house and deciding that it was what they wanted, Michael took Fiona back to the loft so he could go talk to his mom. As he was walking out of the loft, Fiona stopped him.

"Michael do you have any idea what you are going to say to her yet or are you just going to wing it?" Fiona walked towards Michael who was already at the door.

"Honestly Fi, I have no idea I'm thinking it's probably best to just be straight with her about everything. The smoking and us moving. I don't think she will be happy about either one. Although we won't be that much further then we are now she won't see it that way." Michael said as he walked Fiona back to the bed so she could rest while he was gone.

As Michael started to walk, away Fiona grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her, at the last second she gave an extra little tug making him fall onto the bed next to her.

"Fi what are you doing?" Michael tried to sit up, but Fiona would not let him.

"I don't know Michael I guess I just don't want you to leave yet." Fiona leaned into him and kissed him. She knew once she started Michael would not want to stop. She was right. After about an hour of talking and kissing Michael knew, he had to stop and go to talk his mom. He knew he was just putting it off and it was not going to get any easier.

Michael pulled away from Fiona reluctantly. "Fi we gotta stop. I need to go talk to Ma. You two are supposed to go shopping tomorrow and I want her to be able to somewhat prepare for not being able to smoke around you." Michael had gotten up out of the bed and started making his way to the door again.

"Michael, don't you think you will be needed these." she held up his keys.

Michael patted his pockets, "How did you get them out of my pocket with out me feeling it?"

"You were a little pre occupied when I did it. Some spy you are." She held the keys out to Michael as he made his way back to Fiona.

Michael took the keys and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned away. "Call me when you know what you want for dinner Fi. I'll pick it up before I come back."

"Ok Michael, good luck with your mother. Try not to make her cry." Fiona was getting up off the bed.

"Michael saw her get up as he was shutting the door and opened the door again. "Fi what are you doing? You should be resting."

Fiona stopped at the door briefly to say. "There is a baby sitting on my bladder what do you think I'm doing? " Then walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Michael left the loft.

By the time, Michael drove to his mother's house he managed to form a plan in his head of what to say to her. He would start with telling her about the move and then break the smoking to her. He just hoped he could get through it all. As he was getting out of the Charger, he saw the front door open and Madeline was coming out to greet Michael.

When Madeline saw Fiona was not with him she asked, "Where's Fiona? Is she ok?" When Michael made it up the porch stairs, he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked into the house. Madeline followed him inside. "Michael, why aren't you answering me? Something is wrong isn't it? Or else Fi would be here with you. What is going on?"

Michael sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit across from him. He was hoping that if there were something between them it would be easier to get through this. Once Madeline was sitting she went to pull out a cigarette, but Michael stopped her. "Ma I need to talk to you. First off, Fi is fine, the baby is fine. Turns out Fi was right all along, she is only 18 weeks along and not the almost six months that we were originally told. As of now the due date is July 11."

"Michael that's great news, how come Fiona isn't with you?" she went to light the cigarette again. Michael stopped her again.

"You see Ma the thing is Fi can't be around smoke. It can be very bad for her and the baby now. I know you have been spending a lot of time with her lately and we are concerned for the baby. You and Fi are supposed to go shopping again tomorrow and I just wanted to talk to you about the smoking. I know you're not going to want to hear this but you can't smoke around Fi at all anymore." Michael stopped and finally took in a breath. He just watched his mothers face to see what would happen next.

Madeline just starred straight at Michael. "So Fiona is not coming here tonight?" Michael shook his head no. Madeline lit the cigarette. "So your telling me I can't smoke around Fi, and that's the only reason you stopped by tonight?"

Michael took the cigarette out of her hand and put it out in the ashtray near by. "Not just around Fi but if she comes here it still smoky Ma so you can't smoke in the house either." Michael sat as far back in the chair as he possibly could. He sat back and waited for the eruption.

"Michael you expect me to not smoke in my own house?" Madeline sat forward.

"Well kinda. We spoke to the doctor today and he said that second hand smoke could cause all kinds of birth defects. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be responsible for anything like that. Not to mention Fi would kill you then kill me for letting you smoke around her." Michael tried to sit back further but there was nowhere to go.

"So you're telling me I can't go near Fiona if I am smoking. Fine out in public I will not smoke near her. If I need a cigarette, I will just excuse myself and go have one then come back. As for smoking in my house that won't be as easy. This is my home Michael and I should be able to do what I like. However, I love both you and Fiona so I will try. I guess until I de-smoke the house I will just visit at the loft." Michael made a "oh shit" face and tried to hide it before his mother saw it. "What are you telling me I can't come to the loft either? I already know I can't smoke there."

"No Ma you can still come to the loft it's just that we decided to buy a house and should be moving in very soon. We actually went to the house today and Fiona loves it. She thinks it's a little to big for us but-"

Madeline interrupted him, "Michael your babbling what aren't you telling me now?"

Michael took a deep breath, "Well the house is a little further then the loft." he paused. "It's about half an hour away from here. Without traffic."

"Is that all you have to tell me or is there some other bomb you would like to drop on me?" Madeline asked.

"Nope that's it I think." Michael relaxed a little knowing that everything was out in the open now. Even though it was not going how he was hoping it would, he was still breathing.

"Ok then, well all things considered I guess this isn't so bad. It's not like you're leaving Miami. Plus maybe cutting down on smoking would be a good thing. I would like to live long enough to see Charlie and your baby grow up." Madeline got up and went into the kitchen to get some iced tea. "Michael would you like something to drink?"

Michael stood up and went into the kitchen, "Actually Ma I should get going. Fi is at the loft waiting for me to bring home something for dinner."

Madeline moved towards Michael to give him a hug goodbye. "Ok Michael you go and take care of Fiona and I will see the both of you tomorrow when I come pick of Fi to go shopping. I guess we will be shopping for the baby and the house. I hope you're ready to pick up the bill." she smiled at Michael as he turned to leave the house.

On the way out to the car, Michael called Fiona to see if she had decided on what she wanted for dinner. After the phone rang, a few times it went to voicemail. Michael hung up, got into the car, and tried again. The same thing. He knew he was probably over reacting but he sped back to the loft to make sure everything was ok. When he pulled in and locked the gate, he noticed it seemed to be darker then usual in the loft. With his gun drawn, he went up the stairs and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He couldn't see much of anything since it was so dark inside. Michael opened the door further and flipped on the light. "Fi?" he walked further into the loft. Michael looked out on the balcony and upstairs in the office. She was not sleeping in bed or in the kitchen either. Michael was starting to panic. "Fiona?" Michael turned towards the bathroom and saw the light was on and the door was closed. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it even slower. He saw Fiona in the bathtub with ear phones on and her eyes closed. Michael let the breath go the he didn't realize he was holding. He walked over to the toilet and put the seat down so he could sit. Fiona had no idea he was there until he removed one of her ear buds. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight.

"Michael what the hell are you doing? You scared the crap out of me." she pushed Michael away.

Michael shook his head. "I scared you, Fi I called your phone twice and got no answer then I come home and its dark in the loft you didn't answer when I called your name, I come in here and find you asleep in the bathtub looking like a prune. How long have you been in there?" Michael helped Fiona out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

Fiona leaned into Michael, "I don't know, how long have you been gone?" then she walked out of the bathroom.

Michael followed her out, "Fi I was gone over an hour. You're telling me you were in there the whole time I was gone? How the water wasn't that cold? Not to mention your lucky you didn't drown."

Fiona sat on her brown chair, "I wasn't asleep the whole time I must have just dozed off. I kept turning on the hot water to keep warm. I thought a nice long warm bath would feel great and you know what Michael it did. You should try it some time."

Michael walked over to the fridge to see what they had to eat for dinner. There was not much in there other then yogurt and beer. "Fi did you happen to think about what you would like for dinner?"

Fiona head lifted up as soon as she heard the word dinner. "Actually yes I heard a commercial for Arby's and I'd really like to try one of their Rueben's. I know its not like have real corned beef but it will do for now. By the way how did it go with your mom?"

Michael moved over to the chair and sat on the arm, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Basically, you're not going over there until she stops smoking in the house and the smell goes away. As for us moving, she didn't say much about it. She is happy we are staying in Miami."

"Well that's good I guess. Did she say if she still wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" Fiona put her hand on Michael's leg.

"Yeah she seemed excited about that. Now you get to shop for the baby and the house." Michael put his hand on top of hers.

"Oh wow I didn't even think about that. We are going to need so much just to get started. Lets face it neither of us really has any furniture, unless you count this chair and the bed which to be honest can just stay here."

"It's ok Fi I knew going into this that we would need a lot. As for the bed, I figured you would want a new one. Tomorrow when you go shopping start looking for furniture and whatever else you want for the house." he started to get up.

Fiona stopped him by holding onto his hand, "Michael how are you going to pay for all of this. The house, all the furniture, all the baby stuff. Did you win lottery and not tell me?"

Michael sat back down on the arm of the chair, "No nothing like that Fi, all of my accounts have been unfrozen and well I've not only got all that money back but the interest it collected as well. So we won't need to worry about money for a while." he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then got up. "All you want is the Rueben what about fries or something?" he was walking towards the door.

"Yeah they have curly fries there that sounds good. Make it a large curly fry and two Rueben's. I don't know if I'll be able to eat all that but I am really hungry. Please hurry Michael." Fiona got up to walk towards their wardrobe so she could get dressed.

As she was walking passed the door she was adjusting her towel and Michael had the door partially open not knowing that Sam was about to walk through the door. Sam saw enough to turn around and walk back outside.

"Sam! Don't you ever knock? Fiona shouted.

"Hey Sister you don't have to knock when the door is open." Sam yelled back from outside the door.

"Sorry Fi, I didn't know he was coming up the stairs. I'll get him outta of here so you don't actually kill him while I'm gone." Michael said as he started opening the door again.

"Good thinking. Maybe it would be best if he didn't come back with you." Fiona started looking through her clothes for something to wear.

"Ok Fi I'll be back soon." Michael left the loft.

Michael got outside and Sam was sitting on the steps. Michael smacked Sam on the back of the head. "What were you thinking Sam? You should know better then to just walk in if the door is open or not. You never know what she is going to be doing." Michael started walking down the stairs and Sam followed.

"Sorry Mikey, but how the hell was I supposed to know she would be walking around half naked?" Sam started getting into the charger. "Where we goin anyway?"

"Sam this is Fiona we are talking about, you never know what she is going to do. And I'm going to get dinner. If you wanna come for the ride that's fine but it's probably not in your best interest to go back into the loft tonight. She's likely to kill you. Since the baby started showing she's been a little self-conscious about her body. And you seeing it is going to drive her over the edge." Michael started the car and moved it outside the gate so he could lock it. Once Michael got back in the car and was on the way to Arby's Sam spoke up.

"I didn't even see anything Mike, she was covered by the towel and you were blocking her. Not that I would want to see anything. C'mon Mikey she's like a sister to me." Sam looked at Michael.

"I still don't think you should come back to the loft with me." Michael said.

"Yeah ok Mike, by the way how did the doctor go?"

"It went fine; Fi is only 18 weeks pregnant instead of almost of almost six months like originally thought. Everything is fine and the baby is due July 11."

"That's great Mike." Sam said.

"Yeah it is Sam; we also picked out the house we are going to be buying. It's been a busy day. I also talked to Ma about smoking near Fi." Michael said as he watched the road in front of him.

"No kiddin, you guys are really gonna move out of the loft?" Sam paused a moment. "Wait you told your ma that she can't smoke near Fi and you're still alive."

"Yeah I think it's the fact that I am giving her another grandchild or maybe that she gets to help shop for the new house that I am still alive."

"Speaking of the new house where is it? I didn't even know you were really looking yet. You know I would have helped you look I have contacts in real estate that could have gotten you a great deal Mike."

Michael pulled into the Arby's parking lot and parked. "Yeah I know you would have helped but I found a great house at a great price. Plus the location is excellent. I knew Fi would love it so I arranged to hang on to the key so Fi could see it today. Its move in ready once we get furniture." they walked into Arby's and got in line.

"Really Mike you picked a house without even asking me to see it, I'm hurt." they moved up in line.

"Get over it Sam, if it helps there will be a room for you for when you are between your lady friends." Michael smiled at Sam.

"Yeah I guess that kinda helps. So you guys are really doing this. Having a kid, moving into a real home. What's next getting hitched?" Sam said half laughing.

"You're funny Sam. To be honest that hasn't even come up. I think we are both happy with where we are right now. Why complicate things?" Michael moved up to the counter to order.

On the way back to the loft they were both quiet until Michael's phone rang. Michael looked at the caller ID. "Hey Fi what's up?"

"_Michael I decided I wanted a chocolate shake too. Did you leave Arby's yet?"_

"I did already leave but I did get you a shake, I figured you would want one. I'll be there soon."

"_What about Sam?" Fiona asked with a bit of hatred in her voice._

"He is still with me but will not be joining us for dinner."

"_Good, see you soon Michael." She ended the call. _

Michael looked quickly over at Sam, "Damn Sam she really doesn't want to see you tonight. Just give her a couple of days and I'm sure she will calm down."

"Yeah okay Mike but I swear I didn't see anything."

As they pulled up to the gate at the loft Sam got out to open the gate so Michael could drive through. Michael got out of the car, handed Sam his bag of food, and started to walk up the stairs. "I'll call you tomorrow when Fi goes shopping maybe we can go check out the house."

Sam started to walk out of the gate, "Yeah ok Mike Ill talk to you tomorrow tell Fi I didn't see anything."

Michael went the rest of the way up the stairs, into the loft as Sam got into his car, and pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna try and update more often. Finding time has become difficult. I still DO NOT own any part of Burn Notice or its characters. ****L**

It was now the beginning of March; Michael had bought the house and was starting to move in. It was a slow process because Michael was trying to do it without Fiona knowing about it. She thought they were still waiting for paperwork to come through. Whenever Michael had any time, he was over at the house getting things ready. He had painted the bedrooms and kitchen the colors that Fiona would like. He had Jesse and Sam's help whenever they were around as well. Michael was just finishing setting up one of the workbenches in the garage when his phone rang.

"Hey Fi I was just heading back to the loft to pick you up." Michael answered the phone.

"_Well you better hurry Michael our doctor appointment is in an hour and you still have to shower." Fiona responded._

"I'm getting in the car now I'll be at the loft in 15 minutes," he said as he locked the front door and made his way to the charger.

"_Ok Michael, see you soon." Fiona ended the call. _

Michael put the phone back in his pocket just as he reached the car. Once he started driving his phone rang again. He carefully got it out of his pocket saw it was his mom calling and threw it on the passenger seat deciding to call her back later. For once, there was no traffic so he was able to get back to the loft in less than ten minutes. Once inside the gate he decided not to lock it. After all, they were only going to be there long enough for him to get cleaned up. Michael made his way into the loft and saw that Fiona was asleep in the bed. He could never figure out how she could fall asleep that quickly, he spoke to her about ten minutes ago. He decided to let he sleep until he was ready to go. So he got in the shower. Michael emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later feeling refreshed. He noticed Fiona was not in the bed anymore.

"Fi?" he called out.

Fiona came back in from the balcony and made her way over to Michael. She had a fire in her eyes and Michael knew not to let her get to close or else they would be late for there appointment. "Michael I never heard you come in. I closed my eyes for only a minute and I guess I was more tired then I thought." she put her arms around Michaels neck and went to give him a kiss, but he pulled away. "Michael what's wrong?"

"Nothing Fi, I just know that look in your eyes and if we start we will be late for the doctor." Michael said as he grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Michael I think we can control ourselves I just wanted to kiss you hello. But be that way." Fiona said as she started for the door.

Michael knew that there was something else bothering her he just did not know what yet. He walked quickly to Fiona stopping her from opening the door by taking hold of her arm. "I'm sorry Fi your right we can control ourselves I just didn't want us to be late." Michael tried to give her a hug but she pulled away. "Fi this isn't just about not letting you kiss me hello so what's going on?" Michael asked putting his hands on her shoulders so she could not turn away from him.

"I'm fine Michael lets just go." Fiona tried to pull away again but Michael would not let her move.

"Fi I didn't ask if you were fine or not I asked you what was going on? Now I know something is going on. Please just tell me maybe I can help with what ever it is." Michael moved his hands down her arms to hold onto her hands.

"So you don't care if I'm fine or not, that's great Michael. Can we just go? Or better yet I'll just go alone." Fiona said with an attitude and pulled her hands from Michaels. She tried to open the door but Michael pushed it closed again.

Michael was getting angry but did not want to show it. "Fi what are you talking about? Of course, I care if you are fine or not. Why would you think I didn't, because I said I didn't ask that?" Michael walked Fiona back to the bed and sat her down then sat down next to her. "Fiona please talk to me. What's going on? I know something is bothering you."

Fiona would not look at Michael she turned her body so she was turned away from him. After a few moments, she answered him. "Michael I know you don't want this baby and you don't want to be with me so why are you pretending like you do?"

Michael was stunned at what she said, "Fi, what are you talking about? Of course I want this baby and even if there were no baby, I would still want to be with you. Why would you even think that?" Michael tried to get her to turn towards him but she stayed where she was.

"Michael please you never wanted a family, you always pushed me away. Now all the sudden you want a family and me. Please. You are never here anymore you are always somewhere else. The only time you actually are here is when you sleep. You expect me to believe that you are working all the time." Fiona stood up and walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Michael got up and followed her but stood on the other side of the counter. "Fi, I really do want you and this baby. And yes I really am working all the time just not where you think." Michael paused and decided he better come clean with Fiona. "I have been working at the house getting it ready so you can just walk in and it would be ready for you. Today for example I was working in the garage setting up one of the work benches."

Fiona looked at him with a doubting look. "Michael do you really expect me to believe that. If you were working at the house you would be coming home filthy, covered in paint and whatever. Besides you said we were still waiting for some paperwork before we could start doing anything to the house." Fiona walked back to the door to leave.

"Fi wait a minute," Michael walked over the workbench and got a paper out of a drawer, he handed it to Fiona. "I lied about the paperwork. I was wrong to do that but I didn't want you over exerting yourself at the house trying to help. I know your only 22 weeks pregnant but I don't want to risk you or the baby." he watched Fiona reading over the deed to the house.

Fiona looked up at Michael with an annoyed look, "Michael this paper is dated two days after I saw the house the first time. Are you telling me that you have been working there since then? And if you have been working there, how come you always come home clean? What kind of work could you be doing there?" Fiona was now standing in front of Michael with her arms crossed on her chest.

Michael put his hands on her shoulders, "Fi believe it or not but there is a shower at the house. I just shower before I leave and I make sure I put the clothes I was wearing back on. Everything has been painted and the new appliances are installed. I had Sam and Jesse to help some of the time." Michael leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Can we go now? We are going to be late. After the doctor we'll go to the house so you can see. The paint fumes should be gone by now."

Fiona stood still for a moment before she said, "Sam and Jesse helped you and they didn't tell me?" Fiona paused for a moment as she remembered something. "Wait you showered in the new house? I wanted to be the first one to use the big shower." she shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"I knew you would Fi that's why I have been using the guest bathroom. Now can we go? We are definitely going to be late." Michael gently pushed Fiona out the door.

They were in the car on the way to the doctor when Fiona looked over at Michael, "So you really do want this baby?"

Michael looked to Fi briefly and put his hand on top of hers, which was sitting on his thigh, "Yes Fi, I really do. I know everyone thinks that I don't want a family or a normal life but I do. Maybe at one point I didn't but that was before I knew we were going to have a family." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles then put it back on his leg. The rest of the ride to the doctor was in a comfortable silence.

Michael and Fiona were sitting in the examing room waiting for Dr. Damon to come in. Michael stood up suddenly and walked over to a poster of a fetus with random facts around it. As Michael was reading the poster, he kept looking back to Fiona. "Hey Fi, did you know that we can hear the baby's heartbeat with a stethoscope?" Michael walked back over to Fiona and sat back down.

Fiona looked at Michael and smiled "Yes Michael I did know that I just haven't been anywhere where they sell stethoscopes to buy one."

Dr. Damon walked in shortly after that, pleasantries were exchanged and the exam was underway. Another ultrasound was done which Michael made sure he got the picture. Once again, the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and again the answer was a firm no. Michael was staring at the small screen in total disbelief that the baby he was looking at on the monitor was in fact growing inside the woman he loved and was his. Fiona and the doctor were discussing the baby and what will be happening next while Michael was in his own world imagining what it's going to be like to be a father. He always promised himself that if it ever happened he would never be like his father. He would love his child and never hit them or yell at them for simply leaving a toy on the floor. All of the sudden he felt something shake his arm. His first reaction was to pull his arm away. Once he did that he heard Fiona say his name loudly and gently slapped his stomach.

"Michael the doctor wants to know if you have any questions." Fiona took hold of the hand that Michael had just pulled away.

"Sorry, I guess I was in my own world. Umm no I don't think I have any questions. Everything is going well right? The baby and Wendy are healthy?" Michael asked before turning towards Fiona.

"Yes everyone is perfectly fine. I'm guessing you didn't hear what we had discussed so I will tell you again. Wendy told me that you are moving into a bigger house and you aren't letting her help set things up." Michael shook his head yes and looked to Fiona. "Well that's both good and bad. No, she shouldn't be lifting or painting, but she does need to be involved it's all in the nesting process. If she really insists on helping do not let her paint or be around the fumes at all and no lifting anything above 15 pounds." He looked directly at Fiona, "I mean that, I would say ten pounds but you are a very healthy woman so 15 shouldn't hurt. Just remember it's your baby and your health that you would be risking." Dr. Damon looked back and forth from Fiona to Michael. "If there are no other questions I have other patients to see." he waited a moment for any other questions but there were none so he said his goodbyes and left the room so Fiona could change out of the gown and back into her clothes.

Michael was sitting on the examining table while Fiona was changing. Fiona was being very quiet which always-unnerved Michael. "Fi, are you ok? You're being very quiet."

Fiona finished getting dressed as she responded, "I'm fine Michael just processing everything that the doctor and I discussed while you weren't paying attention." she put her hand out for her bag which was sitting next time Michael.

"I'm really sorry about that Fi. Its just whenever I see the baby on that little screen all I can think about is how soon that little baby will depend on us for everything." They walked out of the room and back to the reception area to make the next appointment.

"Michael this baby, "She put her hand on her rounded stomach, "already depends on us for everything. You would have known that if you were listening." she took hold of his hand as they walked out of the office.

They were in the car and on their way to the new house; the radio was quietly playing in the background. Michael and Fiona were each thinking about the doctor's visit they just had. Michael glanced over at Fiona and saw she was deep in thought. "Hey Fi" he waited for her to look at him, "what were you and the doctor discussing when I wasn't paying attention?"

Fiona took a moment before answering, "Well we were discussing things I would be feeling now things the baby can feel or hear." Michael interrupted her. "Wait the baby can hear?" he asked as he looked over at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "Yes Michael the baby can hear, he or she does have ears didn't you see them when you were staring at the screen? The baby obviously can't understand what he or she is hearing but they can hear if we are talking, they will also respond to loud sounds so I guess I won't be going to the shooting range anytime soon." she smiled when Michael turned his head he was about to say something when Fiona said, "Not that I would be going anyway Michael."

They got to the house and were walking up the walkway hand in hand and Michael gave Fiona the key so she could go into the house first. When she walked in she gasped, Michael heard her gasp and rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

"Fi you ok?" he asked standing behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Michael it's beautiful, I can't believe you did all of this without me." Fiona was looking all around going from room to room admiring the colors Michael picked out. "Michael how did you pick these colors they are great?" Fiona stopped in the kitchen turned and put her arms around Michaels neck as he was standing right behind her.

"That was actually pretty easy Fi. I just picked colors I thought you would like. Seems like I may have guessed right so far." he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. "You wanna go look upstairs?"

Fiona pulled away from Michael and walked passed him grabbing his hand as she went so he would follow. On the way up the stairs Fiona stopped short and put her hand on her stomach. Michael also stopped and put his arms around Fiona to support her not knowing why she stopped suddenly. "Fi what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"It ok Michael," she took his hand from her side and put it on her stomach.

"Oh wow it feels like the baby is kickboxing in there. Does it hurt?" Michael asked as he moved his hand around her belly following the baby's movements.

"No it doesn't hurt it's just a really weird feeling, the baby has never moved that much before. Usually it's just a lil kick. But that was amazing." They moved to the top of the stairs and sat on the top step. Michaels hand remained on her stomach in case the baby moved again. After sitting for a while Fiona started getting up, Michael was up and standing in front of her on the stairs helping her up. "Michael I can get up on my own, you gotta stop doing everything for me." Fiona turned and walked towards the master suite, holding onto Michael's hand.

"I'm just trying to help Fi." Michael said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Oh Michael this is amazing I love the color." Fiona was looking all around the celadon colored room. "It kinda reminds me of back home. What made you pick this color for in here?"

"I just knew you would like it Fi." Michael answered.

"Well I love it." she walked over to the doorway where Michael was standing and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "What about the other bedrooms?" she asked as she made her way down to the other rooms. The room that would be the nursery was a pale yellow with a teddy bear border. While the other two bedrooms were a pale blue.

"If you don't like any of the colors I can repaint," Michael was going to keep talking but Fiona covered his mouth with her hand.

"They are perfect. I love the baby's room. I wish I could have been here to help you but I understand that the paint fumes aren't good for me."

After they walked through the whole house two hours had gone by and Fiona's stomach was starting to rumble. Michael chuckled a little when he heard the noise, "I guess we should get going it's about dinner time." he started to lead Fiona out of the house when she stopped him.

"I don't wanna leave the house yet don't you have any food here since you have been spending so much time here after all. There's got to be yogurt in the fridge." Fiona started to walk to the refrigerator and opened she laughed when all that was in there was two yogurts and beer. "I see you have the necessities already." She pulled out the two yogurts and handed Michael one while he was getting some plastic spoons out of the drawer. They sat at the island in the kitchen and ate well Fiona ate and Michael watched. She finished hers so quickly then took his. After she was done they started discussing where furniture would go and what else they would need. Another two hours had gone by when Michael's phone had started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mom. He groaned remembering that she had called earlier and he never called her back.

He answered the call, "Yeah Ma."

"_Michael where have you been you never returned my phone call?"_

"Sorry Ma it's been a busy day, but I'm sure that's why your calling. Everything went fine at the doctor. Both Fiona and the baby are doing fine." he was watching Fiona wander around the living room.

"_That's great Michael, is Fiona with you?"_

"Yeah she's right here hold on." he moved the phone towards Fiona, "Hey Fi she wants to talk to you." Fiona came and took the phone.

"Hi Madeline."

"_Hey Sweetheart how are you feeling? Is that son of mine taking care of you?"_

"Yes he is he was just about to take me home, I'm so tired it's been a long day."

"_Take you home? Where are you two it's late?"_

"After the doctor we came over to the house so Michael can show me all the work he's done with out me knowing about it." Fiona grabbed Michael's wrist to look at his watch, her eyes bulged out a little when she saw it was after ten.

"_Oh ok, well you go home and get some rest, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. G'Night."_

"Good night Madeline." Fiona ended the call.

Michael walked over to Fiona, "You ready to go home?"

Fiona looked around the house, "The loft isn't home anymore this is. But let's go back to the loft."

They both walked out of the house the same way they walked in. Hand in hand.

**Hope everyone who is still reading this is enjoying it. Hit the review button and let me know. I love to read reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am loving the responses I am getting for this story, It's really motivating me to find the time to write more. Thank you to those of you who are reading and reviewing. **

**I Unfortunately DO NOT own any part of the Burn Notice world.**

It was now mid-March, Things were started to come together at the new house. They still spent their nights at the loft though. Mostly because they didn't have a bed at the house yet. Something Fiona wanted rectify very soon.

Fiona was awake and staring at the ceiling of the loft waiting for Michael to wake up so they can go shopping for more things for the house a bed was number one on her list. She looked over at the clock on her night table and saw it was almost 8:30, she decided he had slept long enough. Although she did not really know what time, he came home from work the night before she did not care. Fiona turned onto her side to face Michael. She gazed at his sleeping face noticing how peaceful he looked. After a few moments Fiona shifted a little closed and put her hand on Michael's cheek gently stroking it trying to get him to wake up. After that didn't wake him up Fiona had second thoughts about waking him up. Normally any movement near him would wake him. Fiona thought to herself that he must really be tired. She decided to let him sleep a while longer and she got out of bed and went for a shower.

Once Fiona was in the shower Michael slowly opened his eyes, but then rolled over and closed them again. He was now lying in the middle of the bed all stretched out on his stomach. He was half-asleep when Fiona came out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She made her way over to the bed sitting down gently. She leaned as close to Michael as her stomach would let her, "Michael" she gently spoke in his ear. Michael just groaned and tried to move away from her. Fiona was not having that; she ripped the covers off of him and smacked his butt to get him up. Michael turned over and sat right up.

Michael rubbed his soar butt while he slowly made his way over to where Fiona was sitting. "Was that really necessary Fi?" Michael went to get out of the bed but Fiona stopped him.

"Yes Michael it was, I've been up for over an hour waiting for you to get up. What time did you get back here last night?" Fiona asked as she held onto Michaels arm so he could not get up.

"I think it was after 3:30, after you left the house I kept working for a while but then Pearce called and needed me to do some surveillance from 9 until 3. Then I came back here." Michael tried to get up again but Fiona still held onto him. "Fi I gotta pee either let go of my arm or be ready to clean up a mess." Fiona let go of his arm and Michael started making his way to the bathroom.

"Michael that was gross, all you had to say was you needed to use the bathroom." she shouted as he entered the bathroom. While Michael was in the bathroom Fiona got dressed.

When Michael came out a minute or so later Fiona was just sitting down at their little table with a yogurt and a water. Michael went around to the refrigerator and got himself a yogurt and water as well. He sat down across from her at the table. "So Fi what's so important that you just had to wake me up?"

"I just wanted to get an early start on shopping and since you won't let me do anything by myself you needed to get up." Fiona ate another spoonful of yogurt. "Today we are getting a bed for the house; hopefully I can find linens too."

Michael's face changed from being content to unhappy, "Really Fi linens? Do we have too? Isn't picking out a bed gonna take a long time? I wanted to get some more done at the house. Then tonight I am doing more surveillance, so I was hoping to get a nap in at some point."

Fiona finished her yogurt and got up to throw away the cup, "Well Michael the longer you take to eat and complain the longer its going to be before we are done." With that, Michael started to eat faster, not stopping until he was done. He got up and went to put on clean clothes, "Michael, you need a shower you stink. I am not walking around with you all day smelling like that." Michael walked over to Fiona who was standing by the balcony door; he went to put his arms around her but pushed him away at the last second. "Michael go take a shower, you are not touching me until you do." Michael smiled and went to hug her again. Fiona backed away and Michael followed her determined to touch her now. After chasing her around for five minutes, he had her cornered in the kitchen. She used to be able to hop over the counter but with a stomach the size of a soccer ball, it was not possible.

Michael had her pinned in the corner next to the sink and the fridge his arms on either side of her. Still not touching her but he leaned in and quickly kissed her lips before he backed away and went for the bathroom. Looking behind him at her he said "Was that so bad?"

Fiona just smiled, once Michael was in the bathroom and she heard the shower running she moved out of the corner but as she took a couple of steps she developed a bad cramp in her side. She made her way to the bed to sit down. When she sat down and tried to control her breathing, in through the nose out through the mouth. That seemed to help. After ten minutes, she heard the shower turn off and knew Michael would be out any minute. She did not want him to know that their little chase caused her pain because she knew he would not let her do anything all day. Michael emerged from the bathroom a minute later and made his way over to where Fiona was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to her and the movements of the bed made her gasp with pain.

"Fi, you ok?" he asked with a very concerned voice. He was looking at her face and knew something was wrong. He got up so he could kneel down in front of her to try to get a better look at her face.

Fiona would not look at him, "I'm fine Michael it was just a little cramp. It's going away." Michael got up to get her water from the table; handing it to her and kneeling back down in front of her, she took a small sip. Fiona felt the last bit of the cramp go away. "See all better."

Michael looked at her skeptically, "You sure? We don't have to go shopping today."

Fiona looked up at him, "Michael, we are going shopping. Its not like I'm dragging you clothes shopping we are shopping for us, our new house." Fiona paused for a moment, "Besides we are shopping for a bed, don't you wanna be there to test out a few."

Michael looked at her and thought for a second. "You're right Fi I do want to be there but I don't know about testing out beds in a store. Pretty sure there are laws against that." he said with a smile knowing he would pay for his comment. Michael started to stand up from his kneeling position in front of Fiona. As he was starting to get up Fiona pushed him backwards making him lose his balance and falling backwards, hard. "Fi what was that for?"

"That Michael was for your smart ass remark you know I didn't mean testing out beds that way." Fiona stood up slowly and stepped over Michael who was still lying on the floor and moved to the kitchen to throw out her empty bottle and to get her bag so they can go. "Michael are you going to lay on the floor all day or can we go?" Fiona walked back over to Michael and stood over him.

"First look me in the eye and tell me you are ok. That the cramp is all gone." Michael stayed on the floor looking at her.

Fiona stepped one foot over him, so she had one foot on either side of him then sat on his stomach and looked him in the eye, "Michael the cramp is totally gone, it was probably just the baby moving around getting comfortable again after you chased me around." She figured since he already knew she was in pain that she would make him feel guilty about it.

Michael looked her in the eye trying to see if she was lying or not, he determined that she was telling the truth. "Really Fi your gonna try and make me feel guilty. You're the one that ran away." Michael attempted to get up but with Fiona sitting on him; it was too difficult to do with out flipping her off him. "Can you get up so we can go?"

Fiona slowly stood up and once she was up enough Michael was able to sit up and then stand, then he helped Fiona up the rest of the way. He grabbed his keys off the counter and they made there way out the door.

They were walking around City Furniture sitting on all the beds and laying on some of them trying to find the one that they both liked. Fiona was keeping a mental note of the ones she liked; Michael didn't seem to be too picky which made Fiona question him. "Michael you are being very quiet do you not care what kind of bed we get?" she sat on another mattress and bounced a little.

"Honestly Fi, no it doesn't really matter to me. I used to sleep on rocks and was comfortable. Any mattress would be fine." Michael sat next to her on the bed and bounced a little just as Fiona did a moment ago. "How bout this one?"

Fiona looked at Michael and bounced again, "I don't think so, I did like one over there." she pointed to the other side of the mattress section, and got up and started walking over to the mattress she liked. She sat down on it then laid down on the mattress. "Michael come lay next to me tell me what you think."

Michael sat on the bed then laid down next to Fiona. He rolled around on his back a little then turned onto his side towards Fiona. "This feels fine to me. Is this what you want Fi?"

Fiona thought for a second then rolled around as much as her stomach would let her before settling on her side facing Michael. "I'm not sure, I also liked that one." She pointed to the bed next to the one they were already one. She took hold of Michaels hand, dragged him over to the other mattress, and did the same thing they had done on the other mattress. "I like them both."

Michael looked at Fiona, "Well which one do you like better? To be honest Fi I don't feel a difference between the two, so either one is fine with me."

"That's real helpful Michael thanks." Fiona tried to sit up but couldn't make it on the first try. On the second try Michael gave her a little help. Fiona sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Michael. Michael moved so he was sitting next to her on the bed. "Fi is it bothering you that it doesn't matter what mattress we pick out?"

"A little Michael it just seems that you don't care. This will be our mattress for a long time and if you don't help pick it out what does that mean. I don't want you to just tell me to pick one I want you to want it to." Fiona looked around the room trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes,

Michael noticed the tears anyway and put his arm around her. He tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't. "Fi, I just want you to be happy. This kind of stuff never mattered to me. Growing up I had a mattress that my father probably found at somebody's curb, in the army I was lucky I had a cot to sleep on. After that, well I was lucky I got to sleep on anything. So no it doesn't matter to me I just want you to be happy."

Fiona slowly looked at Michael, "I get that you did not have a comfortable bed growing up, but now you have the option to pick out what you sleep on. Not someone else, but you. Well actually, this is something we get to pick out together. However, if you really don't care I choose this one."

It was as if the sales woman could read lips, but as soon as Fiona finished talking, the sales girl was already on her way over to them.

"Hello can I help you today?" she asked.

"Yes actually we would like this bed in king size delivered to our home today or tomorrow." Fiona responded, while Michael just sat and smiled.

"Sure that should not be a problem, will you be paying with a store credit card, or credit card?" the sales girl asked looking directly at Michael and smiling at him.

"Actually I'll be paying cash." Michael said as he stood up.

"Sir this mattress set is just over two thousand dollars, and we need payment in full before we set up delivery." She stared at Michael.

'That's fine." Michael took an envelope out of his pocket. Fiona was now glaring at the woman.

"Well ok sir come over with me and I will get the delivery information and payment from you then you will be all set." the sales girl walked over a to big desk.

"The sooner the better." Fiona said as she followed Michael to the desk. Fiona sat in the chair that Michael stood behind the chair. The sales girl looked quickly at Fiona then up to Michael and smiled.

The girl went over the warranty and other paper work, the whole time only looking at Michael even though Fiona was the one who was eye level with her. Not to mention the one who was interested in what the girl had to say. After everything was taken care of, the girl gave Michael her card and put her personal number on the back. Michael took half a look at the card and ripped it up in front of the girl. "That won't be necessary, if there is a problem I'll just call the number on my invoice."

The sales girl was pissed that a man actually didn't take her number. She turned her back and walked away mumbling "Fat cow." under her breath.

Fiona heard her remark and before Michael could stop her, she turned around and stormed up to the girl. "Excuse me but what did you say?"

The sales girl took a moment to decide what to do then she looked down at Fiona and decided that she could take her. "I said fat cow. And yeah I was referring to you. What are you gonna do about it?"

Michael stood behind Fiona trying to get her to walk away. Of course, Fiona would not be insulted like that. "You think that just because I'm pregnant I won't hit you?" The girl nodded yes. With that, Michael closed his eyes and shook his head knowing what was coming next. Before he could try and react Fiona punched the girl in the face knocking her out cold. Fiona was about to jump on her and start wailing away but Michael was able to grab her in time. The manager after seeing what just took place came over.

"I'm sorry but what's the problem here?" he asked not knowing everything that had just taken place.

"What just happened here is that your sales girl was hitting on me in front of my wife". Fiona's eyes flew open when he said wife. "Then proceeded to call her a fat cow after I ripped up her home phone number." Michael paused a moment to judge the managers reaction. "I just spent over two thousand dollars in this store and this is how my wife and I are treated?"

The manger looked horrified, "Sir, ma'am I am so sorry. I would like to make this up to you somehow." He thought for a moment. "How does half your total bill taken off and free shipping sound?" he offered.

"Well it still doesn't change the fact that she insulted my wife. What is going to happen to her?" Michael asked.

"Well she will formally apologize to your wife and she will be fired." the Manager responded.

Michael looked to Fiona to see what she thought. She just shrugged her shoulders and then nodded ok. "I guess that will be fine."

"Wonderful and I am really sorry this event took place. Just give me a moment and I will credit your account. Hopefully by the time I'm done she will have woken up." the Manager said.

"Actually, I paid cash." Michael said.

"Oh ok just let me go to her desk and I will adjust everything for you." The Manager went over to the still unconscious sales girl's desk and looked through her paper work. He noticed she left a page in the printer that said ORDER CANCELLED. And when he looked in her drawer for the money that should have been there it wasn't. "Sir may I see your invoice please?" Michael handed him the paper. "Sir I don't know how to tell you this but it seems she was planning on totally ripping you off. She cancelled the order as soon as she placed it. It only looks like your new mattress was going to be delivered tomorrow."

Fiona took two steps over to the girl who was finally starting to come around and kicked her in the side once. Michael immediately pulled Fiona back from her so she couldn't kick her again. "Fiona no, that's not going to solve anything. Why don't you come over here and sit down while we get everything situated." Fiona didn't fight him on she just went and sat down. But she kept staring over at the sales girl who was now moaning in pain on the floor.

Michael and the Manager had things straightened out and the mattress was properly ordered at the reduced price and free shipping. Now they just had to figure out where the sales girl put the money. Fiona looked over to the girl again and she was starting to sit up, Fiona noticed money sticking out of her pocket. She casually got Michaels attention as the girl was starting to stand. Michael saw the money as well and started walking over towards her. When the girl saw that Michael was walking towards she started to run out the door, knocking over a display of pillows to slow Michael down. She made it about twenty feet from the store when Michael caught her by the arm and dragged her back into the store. "I suggest someone call the police to come and get her." Michael said as he sat her down far enough from Fiona that she couldn't reach her. Michael quickly took the money from her pocket since it was already sticking out and handed it over to the Manager so he could make sure it was all there.

"Sir once again I would like to apologize for all of this. Not to mention stopping her from getting away." The Manage shook Michaels hand gratefully. Sirens were getting closer to the store.

Once Michael had his money returned to him and statements were given by everyone involved Michael and Fiona were allowed to leave the store. Michael double-checked all the paperwork for the bed; he noted that there was a credit on there for an additional fifteen hundred dollars towards a future purchase. He showed Fiona the credit and she smiled. As they got into the charger, Michael started to laugh.

"Michael what's so funny?" Fiona asked.

Fi, we went in there to buy a bed. Which we did, but it didn't go the way I thought it would. With you getting into a fight with the sales girl, nice punch by the way good to know you still got it. Then finding out that she had ripped us off by cancelling the order and taking the money for herself. Then I had to chase her so she wouldn't get away with it. Only this kind of shit can happen to us. Not to mention we got what we wanted for half price with a credit for the future. That will come in handy." Michael started to laugh again.

Once Fiona took all that in, she started to laugh too. After a couple of minutes, they were able to stop laughing. Fiona looked to Michael, I'm tired you're tired how about we just grab some lunch and go back to the loft and relax."

"Sounds good to me Fi. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Michael started up the car.

"Let's just get something quick from Carlito's and bring it back to the loft." Fiona said resting her head on the headrest.

"You got it Fi." Michael made his way to Carlito's then for a quiet day at the loft just Fiona and him.

**That chapter was a lot of fun to write. I also did it a different way then I usually do. I would love your input on this chapter and the story as a whole. I've already got some ideas for the next chapter hopefully I can work on it tomorrow. I would also like to once again say that I have never been pregnant so I'm guessing/ doing research to try and get that part of the story right. If its horribly wrong please let me know. Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**For starters, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. Had so much going on, and then getting to actually go to Miami to meet the cast and crew of Burn Notice. Not too mention getting to watch them film and other goodies. It's been a lil crazy. Anyway on with the story. As always, I DO NOT own any part of Burn Notice.**

Fiona was now in her 26 week of pregnancy, Michael and anyone else around her knew to watch what they say or did. Actually almost everyone was just staying away. This has not gone unnoticed by Fiona. Even though the bed had been delivered to the new house they still stayed at the loft until all the fumes were out of the new house. Michael was sitting at the counter at the loft while Fiona was napping on the bed. As Michael was reading the newest case file from Pearce he noticed Fiona start to toss and turn a little. Michael could tell she was having a bad dream and got up and walked over to the bed and gently sat down next to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. Fiona eyes snapped open and she immediately swung her fist at Michaels face. She made contact with his left eye so fast he never saw it coming. Michael quickly moved his hand from her shoulder and jumped off the bed before she could swing again. There was no second swing though. Fiona realized that it had been Michael who had touched her and tried to sit up but was unable.

"Oh my God, Michael are you ok?" She tried to sit up again this time able to do so.

Michael had his hand covering his eye knowing that she had just given him a black eye. "Yeah Fi I'm ok." Michael sat on the corner of the bed gently probing his face to be sure nothing was broken.

Fiona slowly made her way over to Michael who still had his back to her. "Michael you know I didn't do it on purpose right? You startled me." Fiona put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Fi, next time I'll just be sure to be out of your fist reach." Michael turned towards Fiona and she gasped when she was able to see his face. "Is it that bad?"

"Well do you remember a month ago when you were proud I was still able to throw a descent punch?" Fiona paused while Michael nodded yes. "Well how do you feel about it now?"

Michael thought for a moment, "I guess still proud, just wish I wasn't on the receiving end of it." Fiona wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and gently kissed his already bruising eye. Michael sat there and let Fiona kiss his eye knowing that she didn't hit him on purpose. After a few minutes of Fiona trying to make him feel better, Michael started to stand up. "You know Fi I really should get some ice on this." Michael pointed to his eye.

When Fiona saw Michaels whole face she got up and followed him to the freezer. She was standing right behind him when he started to turn around after getting the icepack; he bumped into her not knowing she would be right there. Fiona took the ice out of his hand, then took his hand and led him back to the bed and made him sit. "Fi, what are you doing?" Fiona had put the ice pack gently on his eye.

"I am holding an icepack on your face." Fiona innocently told him.

Michael chuckled a little, "Yeah I got that but why are you doing it? I can hold it there myself."

Fiona took the icepack off his face and threw it at his chest. "Fine Michael I was just trying to help." Fiona stood up and went out to the balcony.

Michael shook his head knowing he should have just kept his mouth shut and let her hold the ice pack if that's what she wanted to do. Michael debated following her outside but decided to give her a couple of minutes. He put the ice pack back on his eye and lay down on the bed so he wouldn't have to hold it with his hand.

Fiona was sitting outside halfway expecting Michael to come outside and apologize. After twenty minutes of waiting, Fiona got tired of waiting and poked her head into the loft to see what Michael was doing. All she could see was that he was lying on the bed. From the angle that Fiona was looking in at she couldn't tell if Michael was just laying there or if he had fallen asleep with the ice on his face. She slowly and quietly walked over to the bed. Once she was close enough she saw that Michael had fallen asleep. Fiona walked around to Michael's side of the bed and carefully removed the ice from Michael's face. Just as the ice was off his face Michael's hand shot up and grabbed Fiona's wrist, and his eyes popped open.

"Whatcha doin Fi?" Michael asked as he sat up.

"I was taking the ice off your face so you didn't get frost bite. I'm guessing that's something you would want to avoid." Fiona pulled her hand from Michaels grasp and stood up to walk away.

Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, she ended up sitting on his lap. Not how Michael expected things to turn out but neither was complaining. "Fi are you mad about something?" Michael asked as he moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know Michael, I hate feeling like this. One minute I'm fine the next I'm crying or so angry I could shoot someone. I know everyone is avoiding me, I'm surprised your still here."

She went to continue on but Michael stopped her before she could by placing his finger over her mouth. "Your right Fi some people have been avoiding you. And yes, your moods have changed a lot lately. But I will never leave you. You're stuck with me." Michael smiled at her and then winced as the smile made his eye hurt.

Fiona noticed the face he made and tried to stand up, but Michael wouldn't let her. "Michael what are you doing? Let me up."

Michael thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "Nope, you're not going anywhere." Michael then wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't try and get up again.

Michael I suggest you let me go now, or at least loosen your grip or you're going to have a wet lap." Fiona smiled and remembered how Michael said something similar not long ago.

Michael smiled and let her up. "Hey on your way out of the bathroom can you grab me some Tylenol?" Michael shouted after her. She gave him a thumbs up as she walked into the bathroom.

Later that day Fiona was getting ready to go to the doctor while Michael was reading over a file. Fiona stood up and walked over to Michael who was sitting at the counter. "Michael are you ready to go?"

Michael looked up at Fiona his face still a little swollen and really bruised from earlier. "I think I may have to skip today's appointment Fi." Michael stood up and got a water from the fridge.

"What do you mean skip today's appointment? Earlier you said I was stuck with you." Fiona crossed her arms on her chest.

"Fi look at me, how can I go to a doctors office where you know they are going to ask what happened? Do I tell them that the mother of my child punched me when I touched her? May not be the best thing to do." Michael looked back to the file.

Fiona closed the file, "Michael you said you would be there every step of the way. Now get up and let's go. If and when they ask what happened I'm sure you can make something up. You're a spy you lie all the time."

Michael put his head down for a moment and picked it back up to look at Fiona, "Ok Fi, I'll go. But if they give me the third degree about this," he points to his face "I'm telling them the truth." Michael got up, grabbed his keys, and walked to the door.

Fiona followed him, "Michael the only way they will give you the third degree is if you don't tell them a convincing story. How hard is it to say you got into a fight?"

They were now in the car Michael was thinking about his story, "Ok Fi who did I get into a fight with?"

"Michael you are making this more complicated than it has to be. You work for the CIA and you got into a fight with a bad guy," she paused for a moment. "The rest is classified. Problem solved."

They got to the appointment with out another word spoken, while they were sitting in the examining room Michael turned to watch Fiona. "Fi you ok, you've been pretty quiet since the car?"

Fiona stood up and walked over to the wall to look at one of the posters. "I'm fine Michael." She stayed facing the wall pretending to be looking at the poster.

Michael knew from her tone that she was mad about something. Before he spoke again he tried to think of what she could be upset about. Not being able to come up with anything he stood up and walked over to her slowly wrapping his arms around her from behind, not sure how she would react. Oddly, she didn't react all. She did not move. Michael definitely knew something was bothering her now.

"Fi, I know something is bothering you." Michael turned her so she was facing him in his arms, "Talk to me Fi."

Fiona gently pushed him away and walked back over to the examining table to sit down again. "Why didn't you want to come with me today?"

Michael stood in front of her with his hands resting on her legs. "I told you Fi I didn't want the doctor to see my face like this. I never liked lying to doctors its like they can tell what really happened before you tell them anything."

Fiona looked at him with a doubtful look on her face, "C'mon Michael you could easily tell the doctor any lie and I'm sure he would believe you. He has no reason not too."

Michael looked around the room at anything but Fiona because he knew if she saw his face, she would know there was another reason why he didn't want to be there. Finally, he looked at her and just as he thought she saw something in his eyes and knew.

"Michael is this about when you were a child? I know we don't really talk about it but it's obvious that you didn't have the best childhood." She was going to continue when the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Michael, Wendy and how are we doing today?" the doctor barely looked at either of them until he was settled in. Once settled he looked at Wendy first then Michael, he actually did a double take with Michael but then looked back at Wendy's chart. After looking over the chart for a moment, he looked at Wendy, "So how are we feeling today? Any cramping or pain?"

Fiona shook her head no and looked quickly at Michael who was now standing next to her, then back to the doctor. "Nope no pain or cramps, just have to pee a lot."

Dr. Damon lowered the tabled a little so he could start the exam. "That's good." the doctor got an image on the screen and once again Michael focused on only that. Fiona looked at the image and then Michaels face, then to the doctor.

"So is everything ok?" Fiona asked as she took Michaels hand to try and get him to focus on what the doctor had to say. It worked for a minute but his eyes went right back to the monitor.

"Everything is fine. The baby looks to be about 13 inches long; of course that is just an estimation. I see ten fingers and ten toes." The doctor noticed that Michael was not paying attention so he shut off the monitor after he printed a picture of what was on the screen.

Michael snapped out of his trance and looked to Fiona to see what was going on. Fiona just smiled at him and held his hand. "So is everything ok?" Michael asked looking to the doctor.

"Yes like I was just telling Wendy everything is fine with the baby, but how about you? Its obvious you were in some kind of altercation. Looks fresh maybe happened this morning or last night."

Michael just gave Fiona an I told you so look. "It's nothing I just got in the way of someone's fist and would rather not discuss it." Michael gave the doctor a look that said just drop it.

The doctor took the hint and looked back to his notes before raising his head again to ask, "So are there any questions or concerns?"

Fiona spoke up after a moment and asked, "As we mentioned at other visits we just bought a house and are fixing it up, Michael had painted the whole house and had done other work, how long should we wait before actually moving in?"

"Well, how long ago did you finish painting Michael?" Dr. Damon quickly looked at Michael then back down not wanting to make much eye contact.

"I finished painting about two weeks ago and have been using fans since to get the fumes out. The other work I've been doing there really haven't been fumes." Michael looked at the Doctor then Fiona.

"I think after two weeks it should be fine to move in. As long as you are not the one doing the moving Wendy." Dr. Damon looked directly at Fiona when he finished speaking.

Michael muttered, "Yeah like she would help anyway."

Fiona with out thinking smacked his arm. "Michael you know that's not true when I moved into the loft who did most of the work?" Michael thought for a second but before he could respond Fiona said, "I did, and why did I, because you were away on," Fiona paused knowing she shouldn't say where he was and why, "Business."

Before Michael could respond the Doctor stood up, "Ok if there are no other questions I will be on my way and let you kids continue your 'conversation'."

Fiona looked at Michael who seemed like he was about to explode. "Sorry Dr. Damon, I don't think we have any other questions. Michael do you have anything to ask?"

Michael thought for a second, "Nope, I'm good."

Dr. Damon collected his things and gave Michael the picture from the ultra sound and a tissue to 'Wendy' so she could clean her stomach of the goo from the ultrasound, then left the room.

Not a word was spoken until Fiona was dressed and they were walking out to the car. "Fi did you really have to smack me in front of the doctor and right after he asked about my eye. He is probably thinking we fight all the time now." Michael got into the car and started the engine leaving Fiona to open her own door.

"Michael I tapped you on the arm and only because you were being a smart ass. You know I would help you with the move if I could. Do you think I like sitting on the sidelines? Not doing anything useful, it's driving me crazy. And don't think I forgot about what we were talking about before the Doctor walked in. Why didn't you want the Doctor to see your eye?"

Michael starred straight out to the road as he drove, "In my experience when people have black eyes or other bruises it's a sign of abuse. I don't want people thinking that is the kind of people we are. Then you go and smack me in front of the Doctor. I can only imagine what he thinks of us now."

Fiona put her hand on Michaels thigh and moved a little closer to him. "Michael I am sure the Doctor doesn't think we are abusing each other. He seemed fine with you not wanting to talk about it, and the fact that I tapped your arm, c'mon you deserved it after what you said."

Michael looked at Fiona, "Ok but what about the fact that he knew we were having an argument?" Michael looked back to the road in front of him.

"Michael I am just about seven months pregnant, call it a mood swing and it will be fine."

"If you say so Fi, but please for now on no more fighting in front of other people." Michael pulled up to the loft and got out to open the gate, he noticed the lock was facing the wrong way. He causally opened the gate as if nothing was wrong and walked back to the car. "Fi, stay here in the car. I think someone may be in the loft." Michael walked away before Fiona could say anything.

Michael quietly walked over to a crate where he kept a spare gun then went up the stairs to the door. He listened and her someone moving around inside the loft. It actually sounded like someone was running through the loft. Michael carefully opened the door but didn't see anyone. He pushed the door open quickly and heard someone say "Ow." Michael walked in and closed the door to find his brother holding his nose. "Nate what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Geeze Bro I didn't think you were still that paranoid, I think you broke my nose." Nate stopped for a moment and looked around the loft.

Michael noticed Nate looking around for something, "Nate what are you looking for?"

Nate started to walk around the loft and Michael kept his gun out just in case. "First off put the gun away, second I'm looking for Charlie, we were playing hide and seek. Do you know how places there are to hide in this place if you're small enough?"

Michael put the gun away, "Nate do you realize how many guns and explosives there are hidden in here, what if he finds one?" Michael started looking for Charlie too. As Michael walked towards the balcony doors he heard a little giggle and saw Charlie looking at him from under the table. "Found him Nate." Michael walked towards the door to the loft.

"Hey where you going Bro you just got here?" Nate asked as he collected Charlie from under the table.

"I left Fiona down in the car; I didn't know it was you who broke in." As Michael opened the door he saw Fiona getting out of the drivers seat after had moved the Charger into its parking spot. "Fi I told you to wait in the car not move the car, what if it was someone who wanted to kill us?"

Fiona walked up the stairs, "I'm assuming since you just walked out of here it wasn't someone who wanted to kill us." Fiona walked passed Michael and into the loft. She spotted Nate holding Charlie near the counter. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Other then getting my nose broken by my brother I figured I'd stop by for a visit. I guess Michael still doesn't like drop by visits."

"How did you guess?" Fiona walked closer to Nate to say hello to him and Charlie.

Michael walked to the fridge after he locked the door and grabbed two waters for Fiona and himself. Handing one to Fiona he turned to Nate, "So Nate what are you really doing here? And where is Ruth?"

Nate put Charlie down on the floor and went to get his own water, "I heard that Fi was pregnant and wanted to come see how things were going. Congrats by the way Bro." Nate noticed Charlie was trying to climb the stairs and turned him the other way. "And Ruth is out shopping."

Michael looked at Fiona who was watching Nate with Charlie. Michael walked behind Fiona and wrapped his arms around her, their previous argument forgotten while watching Nate play with Charlie. Nate's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer. When he looked at the caller ID he got up from the floor and pointed to Charlie and asked Michael and Fiona to watch him for a minute. Fiona quickly went over to Charlie to see what he was playing with. Turns out it was one of his little toys. Fiona sat on the floor and Charlie sat in her lap and continued to play. Michael was watching from the counter. After a few minutes Nate came back into the main part of the loft and walked over to Michael.

"She looks like a natural playing with him." Nate leaned to tell Michael.

Michael never took her eyes off of her. "She does, doesn't she?" Michael paused a moment. "How do you do it Nate? How did you know you would be like Dad and treat your son like Dad treated us?"

"Honestly Bro, I didn't know. I still don't know what will happen. I do know that I love my son and will do anything to protect him. I am sure you will do the same for your child. Do you know what you're having?"

"We decided not to find out, Fi would rather be surprised." So you aren't worried about turning into Dad?" Michael looked at Nate.

"Not really, I was at first but now I know I am not him and neither are you. You're a good man Mike. Plus I don't think Fiona would let you harm your child." Nate was watching Fiona and Charlie play. "Listen Bro that was Ruth on the phone her car broke down and I need to go pick her up. Do you think I can leave Charlie here for about an hour?"

Michael walked over to Fiona who was still playing with Charlie, "Hey Fi, Nate needs to go pick up Ruth. You think we can handle Charlie for a while?"

Fiona looked up to Michael, "Michael if we can't handle a one year old for a little while we are in trouble." Fiona looked passed Michael to Nate, "Go ahead Nate Charlie will be fine."

"Thanks Fi." Nate went over to his son and gave him a kiss goodbye. "Later Buddy, be good for Uncle Mike and Aunt Fi." As Nate stood up he looked to his brother. "He shouldn't get hungry for about two hours and I should be back by then. If he does get hungry there are some snacks in his diaper bag along with juice and diapers obviously." Nate handed Michael the bag and walked out of the loft.

Michael looked at Fiona the same time Fiona looked to Michael, "Well now what do we do?" Michael asked.

"Simple Michael you get down here and play with your nephew, he won't bite and if he does it shouldn't hurt. He doesn't have all his teeth yet." Fiona got up and smiled at Michael as she walked to the bathroom.

Michael walked over to where Charlie was playing with a few of his toys on the floor. As Michael was about to sit he caught of whiff of something nasty. "Oh your dad left when he did just so he wouldn't have to deal with this." Charlie looked to his Uncle and bounced a little on his butt. That only made the smell worse. Michael didn't know what to do. He knew that Charlie needed a diaper change but he had never done that before. Michael wondered how long Fiona would be in the bathroom. With that the bathroom door opened and Fiona came out, "Hey Fi we have a little problem."

Fiona walked over to where Michael was sitting with Charlie. When she got close to them she learned what the problem was and stopped walking. "Wow, that's coming from him?" Fiona pointed to Charlie.

"Well it's not coming from me Fi, yes its coming from him. Please tell me you know how to change a diaper." Michael got up and picked up Charlie and walked closer to Fiona who backed up away from him. "Fi what are you doing?"

Fiona kept backing away she covered her mouth with her hand and turned and ran to the bathroom.

"Crap, I guess we are on our own Charlie." Michael heard the familiar sounds of Fiona throwing up in the bathroom. He walked over to the bed picking up the diaper bag on the way. He laid Charlie down and opened the bag pulling out everything he thought he would need. Diaper, wipes and powder. "Ok Charlie lets see if Uncle Michael can change a diaper." Michael took off Charlie's shorts and loosened diaper, getting a wipe prepared. He took a deep breath and removed Charlie's diaper. "Damn kid what are they feeding you?" Michael cleaned off Charlie and disposed of the diaper in the garbage. Leaving Charlie on the bed. Immediately Charlie rolled over and started to move towards the edge of the bed. Michael caught him just as he was about to fall over the edge. Michael put him back on the bed to get the new diaper ready. Michael was about to cover him when he realized he forgot the powder, as he reached for it Charlie started to pee which hit Michaels shirt. Michael covered Charlie who was smiling. "You little…"

"Michael what are you doing?" Fiona came walking up next to Michael and saw the wet spot on his shirt. She laughed a little. "I guess no one ever told you never leave a little boy uncovered."

"No Fi, no one ever told me that. Do you think you can finish this so I can change my shirt?"

Fiona pushed Michael out of the way, "Go I got this Michael." Fiona grabbed a new diaper and put it on Charlie, then redressed him.

Michael came back from changing his shirt and was watching Fiona play on the floor with Charlie. "So what do we do with him now?"

"I don't know, I don't exactly have a lot of experience with babies Michael. I guess we just keep him happy."

Michael ended up playing hide and seek while Fiona did some light packing so they could try and move that weekend. Every once in a while she would watch Michael playing with his nephew and she felt more at ease, he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Charlie was. Before they knew it two hours had passed and Charlie was starting to get cranky.

"I guess he's getting hungry, have you tried calling Nate to see where he is?" Fiona asked.

"He just sent a text saying he is on his way back now. Maybe we should give him a snack. Nate said that there was some in the diaper bag." Michael sat at the table with Charlie on his lap while Fiona looked through the bag for a snack.

"Ah here we go looks like Cheerios." Fiona set a pile of Cheerios on the table and Charlie dug into them.

Just as Charlie was finishing Nate walked in. He saw Michael sitting with Charlie on his lap. "Wow, didn't think you would be the one sitting with Charlie." Nate walked over to his son and brother and took Charlie from Michael. "Thanks guys it was just easier to pick up Ruth and get the car back home with out Charlie." Nate packed up the diaper bag and started walking towards the door with Michael. "Hey Mike meant to ask you before but what happened to your eye?"

"It was nothing, Fi was having a bad dream I tried to wake her and she punched me. It was an accident." Michael shrugged it off.

Nate said his goodbyes and left. Michael walked over to the kitchen to where Fiona was sitting. "Hey Fi, what do you want to do about dinner?"

"I dunno Michael what would you like to do?" She paused, "How come you can tell your brother what happened to your eye but not a doctor?"

"He's my brother Fi; he knows what your like and what our childhood was like."

"Well at least one good thing came of Nate and Charlie being here." Fiona said standing up.

"What's that Charlie peeing on me?"

"No, although I wish I could have seen that, but I saw you with Charlie It was obvious that you were having fun with him." Fiona walked up to Michael and put her arms around his neck. "I don't think you have to worry about being anything like your father."

"I'm glad you think so Fi, I'm still not sure. How's about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good Michael." she leaned up to kiss his lips. "Let me just grab my bag."

Michael and Fiona went out to a nice dinner then came home to pack so they can move.

**This chapter was a little longer then anticipated I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all, after seeing the Premier ideas just came to me and I actually had time to get them down so here we go. As always I DO NOT OWN and part of Burn Notice.**

Michael was unpacking one of the boxes in the kitchen, when he heard Fiona scream. Michael started running towards the bedroom where she was unpacking the easy boxes.

"Michael get in here!" Fiona shouted.

Michael was almost to the doorway when he heard her demand that he go in the bedroom. He knew her tone to well and tried to find any where else to be. He couldn't think of anywhere to go. She knew he was in the house and probably heard him running down the hallway. He was trying to think what he could have done wrong or at least that someone else was there with them in case she killed him. Michael walked into the bedroom as if nothing was wrong. "What's up Fi?"

"What's up Fi? That's all you have to say?" Fiona crossed her arms on her chest and waited for Michael to answer.

Michael thought hard for a moment trying to think if he left the toilet seat up, or put a drink down with out a coaster. He couldn't think of anything. "You're mad about something that much I can tell but unless you tell me what you're mad about I don't know what to say." Michael slowly moved towards her.

"I just got this from your Mother," Fiona held her cell phone out to him with a message up on the screen.

Michael read the message, _'Michael said you were having Easter dinner at your new house; I wouldn't miss it for anything. __J_' Michael closed his eyes and remember asking his mom if having dinner at the new house would be ok. He never said it was definite because he knew he wanted to talk to Fiona about it first. "Fi it wasn't like that, I asked her what she thought of the idea. I was not inviting her; I wanted to talk to you first. By the sounds of it you don't like the idea. I'll call her and tell her its not happening." Michael started pulling out his phone as he was walking out of the room.

Fiona stopped him, "Michael wait, I didn't say I didn't want to have Easter dinner here I just wish you had said something to me first. Who knows it could be fun, plus then we won't have to go to your mom's and have to hear her complain about how she can't smoke in her own house."

"So you're saying dinner will be here? You know it won't be just Ma. Sam, Elsa, Jesse, Nate Ruth and Charlie will also be here." Michael walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I figured that Michael." Fiona thought for a moment. "Michael Easter is in a week, we don't have a table. Or anywhere for people to sit really. How are we going to do this?" Fiona was standing in front of Michael now.

Michael took Fiona's hands into his own, "Relax Fi, everything will be fine. We still have that credit for Furniture City; we'll go tomorrow and pick some stuff out. Hopefully this time you don't punch anyone." Michael smiled at Fiona.

Fiona lightly pushed Michael away, "Not funny Michael, you know I only punched that bitch out because she called me a cow." Fiona sat on Michaels lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist.

"Really Fi it had nothing to do with the fact that she gave me her phone number?" Michael asked jokingly.

"Shut up Michael; now let's get back to work. If we are going to be family a family dinner here we have a lot to do. First off we need to unpack, figure out what we will need to accommodate everyone, child proof the house for Charlie. Not to mention get food for the dinner, which you will be cooking." Fiona went to stand but Michael held onto her. "Michael seriously we have a lot to do."

Michael still held onto her and shook his head no. "Fi, we have a week. Sam will help with anything we need. I'll call Nate and find out what he would need done to make the house safe for Charlie. The food we can't buy till the end of the week anyway. We will be fine." Michael saw the doubtful look on Fiona's face. "In fact we are so fine that I'm gonna take a nap." Michael lay back on the bed taking Fiona with him; tightening his arms around her once he was comfortable. Also knowing that Fiona was never gonna let him nap now.

"Michael you can't be serious let me go and get your ass out of this bed. Go back to the kitchen and get those boxes unpacked." When he didn't let her go she looked back at his face. His eyes were closed but he had a huge smile on his face. She jammed her elbow into his ribs and he let her go with a groan. Fiona got off the bed.

Michael rolled onto his side holding his ribs that had just been assaulted," Damn Fi, you have boney elbows. Was that really necessary" Michael rolled out of the bed and was standing in front of Fiona.

"Yes Michael it was. I had just told you we had so much to do and you try and take a nap?" Fiona moved back over to the box she was unpacking earlier.

Michael moved to the door, "You know I was only kidding about the nap. We will have everything done in time don't worry Fi." Michael walked over to Fiona and bent his head to kiss the top of her head.

Fiona ducked out of the way, "Michael if you want to sleep in this bed tonight you better finish unpacking those boxes."

Michael moved away from her knowing the tone of her voice meant that she was serious. And since they didn't have a couch yet he knew he would be sleeping on the floor in another room if he didn't finish. "Ok I'm going, while your unpacking try and think about what kind of furniture you want for the rest of the house. Also a plan for dinner. We really don't have food in the house yet so something take out." With that Michael left the room. He went back to the kitchen to unpack as much as he could. After two hours he was done unpacking all the boxes in the kitchen. He had no idea where more then half the stuff came from but he unpacked it anyway. He was going to move onto the next room only there really were no other boxes to unpack. He realized that they were going to have to buy a lot of stuff to fill in the empty spaces in the house. He sat at the island in the kitchen with a bottle of water. He noticed that upstairs had become very quiet and he got up to make sure Fiona was ok. He grabbed a bottle of water for her in case she was thirsty. When he made it up to the bedroom he saw her lying on the bed sound asleep. He quietly walked to her side of the bed and put the water down. He was going to gently wake her when he remembered the last time he tried that, His eye was still a little bruised. He decided to just finish the unpacking for her that way it was done. As he was unpacking one of the boxes that had his clothes in it he saw her start to wake up. He moved to his side of the bed and sat down; she stretched out and rolled on her side to face him.

"Hey." she said sleepily. She moved closer to him.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" Michael asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fell asleep, I just sat down for a minute then you were in here unpacking. Is the kitchen done?" Fiona sat up next to Michael.

"Yes Fi I finished in the kitchen. Where did all that stuff come from anyway? I've never seen half of it."

"Your mom she said she had a lot of extra stuff just laying around so she gave it to us." Fiona looked for a clock but it wasn't unpacked yet. "Michael what time is it?"

Michael looked at his watch, "Its 5:30, you getting hungry? I would ask if you thought about dinner but it looks like after I went downstairs you took your little nap." Michael smiled at her.

Fiona just glared at Michael, "I tell ya what Michael you have a seven month baby in your belly and we will see how you feel."

"Sorry Fi not equipped for it." Michael said and stood up immediately knowing something was going to get thrown at him. He was right but it was only the bottle of water he had placed net to her earlier. Michael was able to catch it easily. He decided to open the bottle and take a sip. That enraged Fiona even more and she threw a pillow at him. He was able to dodge that as well.

"You suck Michael." she rolled over on her other side, but stopped midway and grabbed her stomach and gasped. Michael was walking out of the room until he heard her gasp. He turned around and saw her holding her swollen stomach. He rushed to her side.

"Fi what's wrong? What can I do?" He sat next to her on the bed afraid to touch her, not know what he should do.

Fiona saw the look of concern on his face and almost laughed at him; instead she took his hand and put it on her belly. He was amazed at all the action taking place inside of her. It felt like the baby was kickboxing. Michael just looked at Fiona's face then her belly.

"Wow that's crazy. Does it hurt?" Michael moved his hand around her stomach.

"Honestly Michael usually it doesn't hurt but I think the baby may have broken a rib." Fiona gently touched the rib that was hit.

Michael also put his hand gently where Fiona's hand was and pushed a little to see if it was broken. He watched her face to make sure he didn't hurt her too much. After a moment he looked at Fiona, "It feels like it's cracked." Michael lent down low to the baby bump, "You're in big trouble when you come out." Michael sat up straight and noticed the look of amusement on Fiona's face. "If you like I can wrap your ribs for you so you're more comfortable."

"Thank you Michael." Fiona tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

Michael had gotten up to try and find something to wrap her ribs with. When he came back he helped Fiona stand and he wrapped her ribs and she was able to breathe easier. Fiona smiled at Michael when she was able to take a somewhat deep breath.

"So do I still suck?" Michael asked smiling at her.

"Can you carry a baby in your stomach?" Fiona replied.

Michael shook his head and replied, "Nope."

Fiona walked passed Michael and out of the room saying, "Then you still suck."

Michael followed her out of the room and down the stairs just in time to see Sam walking up to the door with bags in his hands. Michael opened the door for him and he came in.

"Hey guys I come bearing food. Figured you guys haven't been to the store yet and you gotta be getting hungry by now. It's just some salads and sandwiches from Carlito's." Sam brought the food into the kitchen and looked around to see all the boxes from earlier were gone. "Wow you guys have been busy, everything is unpacked already." Sam put the bags on the island.

Michael moved towards the bags to unpack them. "Let's just say I had some motivation to get everything unpacked." Michael unpacked the bags giving the right containers to the right person.

"Motivation, huh?" Sam asked as he took his food from Michael.

Fiona sat next to Michael, "Yes Sam motivation. I told Michael he wasn't sleeping in the bed unless the unpacking was done in here." Fiona looked to Michael, "You got it all done so yes you can sleep in the bed."

Sam looked at Mike and made a whipped motion, and quickly took a bite of his sandwich before Fiona turned her head to look at him.

"I saw that Sam, Michael is not whipped per say, he just knows the value of keeping me happy." Fiona looked at Michael who just smiled and nodded knowing better then to open his mouth. Right now he was safe, Fiona was going after Sam.

"Fine, fine, Mikey isn't whipped," Sam paused a moment to take a sip of his beer. "What's all this I'm hearing about you guys having Easter dinner? You don't exactly have furniture and Easter is a week away."

Michael put his sandwich down as Fiona shot him her _I'm gonna kill you look_. "Yes Sam we are having Easter dinner here. What I wanna know is how you know about it. I barely mentioned it to Ma and Fi and I decided earlier today that we would do it."

Sam swallowed another gulp of beer, "Mike have you met your Ma, she called me yesterday to see what I was bringing so she wouldn't bring the same thing."

Fiona back handed Michaels shoulder hard. "Michael you said that you only mentioned it to her as an idea. Now I find out that Sam knew before I did." Fiona turned her back towards Michael and kept eating her salad.

Michael rubbed his shoulder, "Fi I swear nothing was definite, and I only asked her what she thought of the idea of having Easter here since we have so much space." Michael knew immediately that that was the wrong thing to say.

"You're right Michael we do have a lot of space mainly because we have no furniture." Her voice got higher the more she spoke.

"Fi we went over this earlier, we will go shopping tomorrow so the furniture can be hear by the weekend. Sam and Jesse will help with what ever else needs to be done. Right Sam?"

Sam knew Michael was in trouble so he just nodded and agreed, "Oh yeah Mike what ever you guys need, I'll be here." Sam finished his food and got up to throw his container away and get a fresh beer out of the fridge.

"See Fi, everything will be fine, now finish your dinner you still have some unpacking to do since you decided to nap earlier." Michael took his last bite of his sandwich.

"Michael don't start with me, I was tired so I took a nap. Deal with it." Michael started to stand up to throw his empty carton away. "Your not gonna sit with me while I eat Michael?"

Michael threw out his container and went back to his chair, "Yes I'm going to sit with you I was just throwing away my carton." Michael sat and watched her eat. With Sam looking on from the other side of the island.

"Well this is all well and fun but if you guys don't need me for anything else tonight I'll be going back to Elsa's now." Sam picked up his keys.

"We're good for tonight Sam; I'll call you if we need you tomorrow." Michael waved goodbye to Sam as he walked out the door.

Michael leaned over to Fiona's plate and went to take a tomato; Fiona saw him making the move and was ready with her fork. As he grabbed it she stabbed at his hand. Since it was a plastic fork it didn't break the skin. "Damn Fi, it was just a tomato." Michael moved his hand away and rubbed it. "That's twice in one meal you managed to hurt me."

"Don't be such a baby Michael. The first time was a tap to the shoulder. And this," she pointed to his hand, "It was a plastic fork and I didn't do it that hard." Fiona took another bite of her salad.

"Well that tap was actually more than a tap, and too a sensitive area," He pointed to the spot where Jesse had shot him a couple years ago. "And yeah that may have been a plastic fork but you know even a plastic fork can do serious damage. Have you forgotten about what you did to that guy in Belfast?"

Fiona thought for a moment and smiled at the memory, "Oh yeah, that was rather easy to do. Your right Michael I shouldn't have hit your bad shoulder or stabbed you with a fork." Fiona apologized but she sounded more like a little kid just saying so she wouldn't get into trouble. Fiona finished her salad and went to throw away her carton when Michael took it from her and threw it away for her. "Thank you Michael, so what are we doing the rest of the night? It's only," she looked at his watch, "7:30?"

I dunno Fi. We could finish unpacking the bedroom and I don't think the bathroom has been touched yet. So if you like I'll unpack the bedroom and you can do the bathroom."

Fiona thought for a moment, "That could work but I'd rather unpack my own clothes that way I know where everything is." They both started up the stairs.

The rest of the night went along with no problems, as did most of the week. Michael and Fiona went furniture shopping back at City Furniture; the manager of course remembered them and made sure they got the best service possible. Along with an extra discount on top of the $1500 credit they already had. Delivery was set up for Friday. They went to Target for other smaller furnishings, and linens. They were able to pick up things for the baby like a crib and changing table which Sam helped Michael put together, even though Michael said he didn't need help. All in all it had been a good week.

Friday Fiona stayed home with Maddie waiting for the furniture to be delivered while Michael and Sam did the food shopping for Easter dinner since they would be the ones cooking it. While Fiona and Maddie were waiting they were sitting in the family room watching one of Maddie's soaps, when Fiona heard something outside the sliding glass door. At first she didn't think much of it until she saw someone running through the back yard. Fiona got up and went to the umbrella holder that sat by the door and pulled out her gun. Madeline got up to see what was going on.

"Fiona what is?" Madeline was standing behind Fiona now.

"I saw someone in the back yard." Just as Fiona was sliding the door open the perpetrator appeared at the door throwing it the rest of the way open. Fiona recognized her immediately. It was the sales girl from City Furniture that she punched out over a month ago.

The sales girl pushed Fiona back inside and had a knife in her hand. "Drop the gun cow."

Fiona tightened her grip on the gun at first but then felt the baby move in her stomach she knew she had to listen to her. She dropped the gun but in a way that if need be Madeline could pick it up. "What do you want?"

"What do I want let me see, you had me fired and arrested. I want revenge. It's that simple." Sales girl moved towards Fiona's stomach with the knife.

Fiona backed up a couple more steps. "Hey none of that would have happened if you didn't call me a fat cow. Plus you would have gotten away with over two thousand dollars, so this isn't my fault it's yours." Even though she was seven months pregnant Fiona knew if she had to she could still defend herself.

Sales girl took another step forward and swiped at Fiona's stomach, she broke the skin and Fiona was bleeding. That enraged both Fiona and Madeline. Fiona distracted the sales girl while Madeline picked up the gun. Fiona grabbed for the knife hand and was able to twist the knife away from the sales girl. Now it was more of an even fight. Fiona jabbed at her nose breaking it once again. When the blood started flowing freely Fiona said, "Oh you are not going to bleed all over my new carpet." and kicked her outside on to the deck. While Fiona followed her outside to make sure she didn't get away and get a few more punches and kicks in, Madeline called Michael.

Michael answered on the second ring, _"Yeah Ma what's up is there a problem with the furniture?"_

"Oh there's a problem Michael but not with the furniture there is a crazy woman here who called Fiona a cow and now Fiona is kicking her ass out on the deck. Fiona got cut Michael, that little bitch sliced her with a knife."

"_We are five minutes away mom just try and keep Fiona from killing her."_ Michael ended the connection.

Madeline looked outside to see what was going on. Fiona was standing over the sales girl kicking the crap out of her. The sales girl was not moving. Madeline went outside to stop Fiona from killing her, "Fiona stop, she's out cold. She won't be going anywhere for a while." Madeline pulled Fiona away from her.

A couple of minutes later they heard the charger pull into the driveway. Michael and Sam came running through the house and out onto the deck to see what was going on. The sales girl was still out cold covered in blood, Madeline and Fiona sat in chairs Fiona with a towel on her stomach to stop the bleeding. Michael ran to Fiona to make sure she was ok while Sam checked on the sales girl.

Michael knelt down in front of Fiona, "Fi, you ok?" Michael slowly moved the towel away not sure what he was going to see. It was a small slice just above her belly button, stitches were not even needed.

"I'm fine Michael; she on the other hand will be needing a doctor. I'm pretty sure I broke her nose again. Most likely most of her ribs too." Fiona stood up slowly and Michael led her into the house to get cleaned up and changed, she had a lot of blood on her and Michael was hoping it was mostly the sales girls.

Sam called the cops and made the report with Madeline, the EMT's wanted to take Fiona in to get checked out but she refused. She said she would go see her doctor; Michael wouldn't have that though he went with her to the ER while Sam and Madeline waited for the furniture. Fiona ended up being fine just as she thought but Michael wanted to be sure.

When they got back home the furniture had been delivered and Sam was finishing setting up the new dining room table. Fiona couldn't believe how good everything looked. Even though she was exhausted she still walked around the whole house to see all the new furniture. Michael walked behind her the whole time so he can gage her reaction to all the furniture. When they got back downstairs to Sam and Madeline Fiona was dead tired. Michael saw it and so did Madeline.

"You look exhausted honey, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap." Madeline put her hand on Fiona's cheek.

"I was thinking about it but there is so much to do still. Gotta clean that bitches blood off the deck for starters, and then I wanted to help get things child proof for when Charlie is here on Sunday." Fiona leaned against Michael who was still behind her.

"Everything is done Fiona, take a look around? While Sam cleaned up the blood I did the baby proofing."

Fiona looked around she saw all the outlets were covered and the fireplace had a lock on it, the blood outside was gone. "Well maybe I will go take a nap."

Fiona said her goodbyes and made her way upstairs. Ten minutes later Michael walked into the room. "I'm fine Michael really; I just need a little sleep."

"Relax Fi I was just coming up to check on you I figured I'd take a nap too. Ma and Sam left." Michael striped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed beside Fiona. They took a long afternoon nap.

Sunday had come and the house was full of people. Nate and his family got there first, shortly followed by Sam, Madeline and Jesse. Things started off with an Easter egg hunt that was supposed to be for Charlie but since Fiona hid the eggs he couldn't find them and the adults were taking bets on who could find the most. Jesse won finding ten out of twenty four eggs. Charlie ran all over the house and up and down the stairs. He had a great time. Sam and Michael did the cooking and Nate and Jesse did the cleaning. Giving the ladies a day to sort of relax. They just had to entertain Charlie. Around eight o'clock everyone started leaving, Fiona was exhausted as was Michael. Michael noticed how tired Fiona looked sitting on the couch. He went and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him.

"You look tired Fi, although I don't know why you really didn't do anything." Michael waited for the jab to his ribs but it never came. Fiona was sound asleep against him. He made sure she was comfortable before he made himself comfortable and fell asleep himself. It was a busy week for everyone.

**Wow, that was fun to write, never wrote a fight scene before. Hit that blue button and tell me what you thought. **

**Two chapters in a week. Hopefully I can get another one out real soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**My planning of this story has been horrible. I was hoping to have the chapter that Fi has the baby out around July 11. That did not happen. Real life got in the way. I do apologize for that. On with the story. I still DO NOT OWN any part of the wonderful Burn Notice world.**

By the end of April Fiona was about the size of a basketball. She was 31 weeks pregnant. Her back was killing her and her moods were all over the place. She spent a lot of time lying in bed. One afternoon Michael was sitting in the bed with her working on his laptop while she napped.

Michael closed the laptop and turned towards Fiona. He gently shook her arm knowing she should be waking up soon anyway, "Hey Fi its time to wake up." he whispered and quickly moved away.

"Go away Michael, I'm sleeping." she sleepily said in response and kept her eyes closed.

Michael leaned closer to her again and moved the hair that was covering her face. She smiled a little. "Fi, you have been sleeping for three and a half hours don't you think its time to get up?" Michael gently lay down on his side facing her.

"No Michael, I don't. I am tired and my back hurts. I do not see any harm in me sleeping the day away." Fiona rolled onto her side so her back was to Michael.

Michael started to sit up, "Ok you sleep your day a way." Michael got out of bed and started to walk towards the door.

Fiona rolled back onto her back, "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to spend the day together?"

"I do want to spend the day with you, but I can only lay in bed for so long Fi." Michael moved back to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Michael I just don't have any energy to do anything." Fiona thought for a second. "I do know something you can do for me though that might help." Fiona smiled at Michael.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Michael asked.

"Would you rub my back, please?" Fiona tried to roll onto her stomach but couldn't. She got frustrated and stayed on her side.

Michael thought for a minute. "I have an idea Fi, you would get to sleep and be able to lay on your stomach, not to mention get you out of the house."

Fiona looked at Michael with doubt, "Oh yeah and how is that Michael?"

"Easy Fi, lets go to the beach. You'll get out of the house we can make a whole in the sand for your belly and you can finally lie on your stomach. Plus we would be together." Michael stood up.

"Fiona slowly sat up. "Michael you hate the beach, why would you want to go?"

Michael walked to her side of the bed and sat next to Fiona, "Fi you haven't left the house in days, I barely left the house in days. We could both use the time outside in the fresh air. I can massage your back there." Michael saw she wasn't moving. "C'mon you know you want to."

Fiona smiled at Michael and took hold of his hand to bring up to her lips to kiss his fingers. "Your right, I would like to get out of here and knowing that you will give me a massage there makes me really want to go. You pack a beach bag and I'll find something to wear."

"You got it Fi." Michael leaned in for a quick kiss and got up to pack the bag. Michael shouted from the closet, "Why don't I call Sam, Ma and Jesse and see if they wanna go too?"

Fiona thought for a moment, she knew that they were slightly avoiding her because of her moods, "I don't know Michael do you thing they would want to be around me?"

Michael stepped out of the closet and in front of Fiona putting his hands on her waist, "I know they seem to be avoiding you," Fiona was going to interrupt, but Michael quickly kept speaking. "But they still love you, Even Sam; they are not avoiding you they just don't want to upset you in any way." Michael gave his biggest smile.

"You're so full of shit Michael; I know when people are avoiding me. Sam is definitely avoiding me. Your mother is trying not to avoid me and well Jesse doesn't know what to do." Fiona backed away from Michael and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So should I not invite them?" Michael asked not really sure what he should do.

"Invite them, but I'm telling you they are not gonna wanna come."

Michael left the room to make the phone calls; he came back into the room about fifteen minutes later to find Fiona sleeping again. He shook his head in disbelief and moved over to her side of the bed and sat down. He gently touched her arm and shook it a little. "Fi, wakey wakey." Michael sing songed as he smiled, Fiona looked up at him sleepily.

"Wakey wakey? Really Michael?" Fiona sat up and rubbed her eyes. So what did everyone say?

"Ma and Sam will meet us there and Jesse said he would meet us there after work." Michael paused to gauge her reaction, she was surprised. "So let's go. I have the beach bag and cooler ready to go. I just need you in the car and we are good to go." Michael stood up and took Fiona's hands to help her up.

Fiona got up with little trouble and made her way out to the car. Just as they were about to pull away "Wait Michael I have to go back inside." Fiona got out of the car and hurried into the house. Michael followed her inside to make sure she was ok. She ran straight to the bathroom, a minute or so later she came out. "Sorry had to pee." Michael laughed and they went back out to the car and actually made it to the beach.

Once out of the car Michael called Sam to see where he was. Turns out Sam and Maddie were already there with a little camp set up. They knew Fiona shouldn't really be in the sun for too long because she would get to hot. So they had a tent set up for her and whoever else needed a break from the sun. Sam told Michael what color tent to look for and an approximate location. Michael and Fiona found them in no time. After all hellos were exchanged Fiona started to make herself comfortable. Michael set up there things and found something to dig with. Michael was digging a little hole next to where Fiona was sitting.

Sam was watching Michael with a confused look on his face, "Hey Mikey, whatcha doin over there?"

Michael stopped digging and looked directly at Sam to say, "I'm digging a hole Sam." then went back to digging.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Why are you digging a hole?" Sam asked walking closer to Michael.

Michael looked at Fiona then to the hole, he decided it was the right size. He then looked at Sam. "I am digging a whole so Fiona can lie on her stomach and be comfortable, she can't exactly lay on the baby now can she? With the hole there it in theory should be comfortable."

Sam looked at Michael with a new respect, "That's a good idea Mikey. How did you think of that?"

"It just makes sense, that and I heard a couple of people talk about it at our last doctor visit while in the waiting room." Michael was looking at Sam then turned his head to Fiona, "Ok Fi you wanna try it out?"

Fiona got up from her chair and slowly made her way down to the whole that Michael made for her. Fiona eyes the whole and looked at Michael, "You really think that I'm going to fit in there?"

"I can always make it bigger Fi, just try it." Michael helped Fiona to get down to the whole.

Once Fiona was settled down, "Wow I can't believe it, I'm actually comfortable. I'd kiss you but I don't feel like moving."

Michael handed Fiona a little pillow so her head would not be in the sand. Then he proceeded to put sunscreen on her back since the bathing suit she was wearing didn't cover most of her back. Madeline watched the way her son was interacting with his girlfriend and she smiled. She knew that Michael loved Fiona but she never saw him fuss over her like this before. She continued to watch her son interact with his girlfriend until Michael settled down in the chair that Fiona was sitting in. He noticed his mother watching him, "You ok Ma?"

Madeline shook herself out of her little daze, "I'm fine Honey, just happy to be with my family."

They all sat/laid on the beach talking amongst themselves for about an hour. Michael started getting antsy. He went to stand up, as he was getting up Fiona looked up at him, "Where are you going Michael?" Fiona tried to sit up but was stuck.

Michael kneeled next to Fiona, "I was gonna go for a swim, you wanna come with me? They say swimming is good for pregnant women."

"Oh really, and who says that?" Fiona asked.

Michael reached for his phone and brought up the Google page he had been reading, "Here read for yourself," Michael waited while Fiona read page Michael had brought up for her. "Do you really think I would bring you to the beach knowing that you couldn't go in the water?" Fiona put Michael's phone back into the bag and held out her hand for him to help her up.

Once Fiona was out of her little whole and standing she leaned into Michael and whispered, "When we get out of the water I want that massage." Then started to walk towards the ocean.

Sam noticed Fiona and Michael walking towards the ocean, "Hey is this private swim time or can I come too?"

Fiona looked back at Sam, "What do you think we are going to be doing Sam?"

"Hey with you two you never know." Sam replied back.

"Don't be disgusting Sam, if you wanna come with us then come with us. I'll just be floating around using Michael as a float." Fiona smiled at Michael when she stopped talking.

Michael just looked at Fiona for a moment before he spoke. He had to be sure to choose his words carefully. "Fi are you really just going to use me as a float?" he quickly added, "I don't mind of course but I was hoping to actually swim a little."

"You can swim Michael. Think of it as a total upper body work out because I'll be on your back. I'll kick my legs for you to help you out." Fiona kept walking while Michael practically stopped. "Michael are you coming?" Fiona was standing so the water was just touching her feet.

Sam caught up to Michael who started to move towards the water again. "Hey Mikey you ok?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm a human float for Fiona." Michael and Sam were almost at the water line with Fiona.

"Just think of it as a really good workout," Michael glared at Sam, "Hey you're the one who knocked her up and said you would always be there for her." Sam ran past Fiona and dove into the water.

Michael stood next to Fiona and watched Sam for a minute; Fiona took the first step into the water, and then slowly made it in up to her waist. "Michael you coming?"

Fiona didn't realize that Michael had disappeared, she looked back towards where Madeline was sitting to see if he went back for something but he wasn't there. She looked up and down the beach which was kind of empty since it was only the end of April. She still couldn't see him. Sam was making his way towards Fiona when she called out to him. "Sam you see Michael anywhere? I came in the water and turned around and he was gone." Now both Fiona and Sam were looking for Michael. Madeline saw from her spot that Fiona and Sam were looking around for something. She got up and walked to the shoreline.

Madeline called out, "What are you two looking for?"

Fiona called back, "We can't find Michael, He was just here and now he's gone. Did you see him go anywhere?"

Now the three of them were looking for him. Just as Sam and Fiona were about to leave the water and search for him Sam felt his legs be pulled from under him and he fell face first into the water. Michael popped out of the water a moment later. Sam got his footing back and stood up in the water and turned to see Michael standing there smiling.

Fiona pushed Michael away and he almost lost his footing. "Dammit Michael, don't do that. Where were you? We were looking for at least four minutes." Michael tried to put his arms around Fiona but she backed away from him.

"Oh c'mon you guys are always telling me to loosen up and have a good time. I saw the opportunity and I took it. To be honest I didn't think I'd be able to hold my breath that long."

"Damn Mikey you held your breath that whole time? Guess you still got it." Sam wasn't mad about the whole thing he was impressed which Michael picked up on.

Michael went to make another move towards Fiona but she turned her back to him still mad. "Michael that wasn't funny, one second you were standing behind me the next second you were gone." Michael slowly put his hands on Fiona's shoulders and when she didn't turn and drown him he turned her so she was facing him. Fiona would not look at him though she looked everywhere but at his face.

Michael could tell Fiona was really mad, "Fi I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, it was just a joke," Michael looked to Sam, "Sam you knew it was just a joke right?"

"Honestly Mike at first I didn't know what to think, you were just gone."

"Ok maybe I did take it too far, I'm sorry guys." Michael looked to his mom who was still standing at the shoreline, and called out, "Sorry Ma it was just a joke."

"That wasn't funny Michael and where the hell did you learn to hold your breath for so long?" Madeline didn't even want to hear the answer she just walked back to her beach chair and picked up her book again.

Michael looked back to Fiona to see if she would look at him yet and she still wouldn't. "Fi, are you really mad or are you just plotting a way to get back at me for scaring you?"

Fiona smiled and evil smile and before Michael could move away she kicked his legs out from under him and held him under the water. Sam just ignored them and went back to swimming. Michael struggled to get his head above water; he was still tired from holding his breath for so long only minutes ago. Fiona held him under for three minutes then let him go. Michael quickly stood up and took a deep breath then lost his balance and fell back under. He got back up and took a few steps towards the beach and sat in the shallow water letting the waves go over him. Fiona sat next to him.

"You ok Michael?" she asked as she put her arm through his.

Michael took a second before he answered, "Yeah I'm ok Fi. Are we even now?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know." Fiona went to get up, but Michael stopped her as she was getting up and pulled her into his lap. "Michael what are you doing the waves are starting to pick up and sitting here isn't the best thing to do." As she finished a wave came along and pushed them up on the shore a little more but Michael still held on to Fiona.

Fiona adjusted herself so she was more comfortable in Michael's lap, "Is that better?" Michael had his arms wrapped around her middle and his hands rested on her stomach.

Sam was making his way back in tired from swimming, he stopped at Michael and Fiona and just shook his head and kept walking. Michael just smiled and kissed Fiona's temple.

Fiona looked at Michael, "Did you still want to go for that swim?"

Michael thought for a moment, he was wondering if Fiona would swim with him or just use him as a float. He finally answered, "Yeah maybe a quick one, you want to swim with me?"

Fiona knew Michael was hoping she wasn't going to use him as a float it was all over his face. "Yeah if you're just going for a quick swim, I could use the exercise. If I get too tired or something I'm sure you'll help me back."

Michael smiled and helped Fiona off his lap. "Of course I'd help you."

Michael and Fiona went for their swim while Maddie and Sam sat on the beach. Jesse showed up about an hour later in swim trunks. "Where's Mike and Fi?"

"They are out playing in the water," Sam answered. "I'm sure by now Fiona is using Michael like a float cause she got tired.

Jesse laughed, "Well I'm gonna hit the water, you guys staying here?" Jesse asked as he started making his way towards the water. Madeline and Sam just nodded. Jesse started to run towards the water. He saw Michael and Fiona swimming around. He made his way over to them.

Michael saw Jesse first and stopped swimming and started to wade in a little, Fiona followed him, "Hey Jess when did you get here?" Michael asked.

"Couple of minutes ago, Figured let me get right in the water before you guys decide you are beached out."

Michael and Fiona looked at each other, "To be honest we were just getting ready to get out of the water, we've been swimming for over an hour now." Fiona said.

"Don't stay in the water on my account," Jesse looked at Fiona's hands that were wrapped around Michael's shoulders. "Fi you're startin to look like a prune maybe you should get out."

"I am getting pretty tired and I can tell Michael is too even though he would never admit it. He's starting to slow down." Fiona whispered the last part.

"I heard that Fi. I was slowing down so you could keep up." Michael responded right back.

"Uh huh sure you were, how bout we just go back to Sam and Maddie and rest for a while. I'll let you rest a few minutes then you can give me a massage."

"You got it Fi. We'll see you later Jesse." Michael started to swim in and notice Fiona was still holding onto him. "Fi, you gonna let go?"

Fiona kept her arms around his neck and shoulders. "No I'm pretty tired it's not that far. You can make it."

Michael just shook his head and swam in with Fiona on his back. When they got back to their spot on the beach Michael handed Fiona a towel before taking one for himself. Before Michael could wrap the towel around his shoulders he noticed his mom looking at him. "Ma you ok?"

Madeline walked over to Michael, "I'm fine, but I'm guessing you forgot to put on sunscreen."

Michael looked at his arms and chest and saw they were bright red. "Damn I knew I was forgetting something, how bad is my back?" He turned so Fiona could see his back.

Fiona looked at his back and made a face, "Oh it's not bad." Since she was standing behind Michael he couldn't see her. She mouthed to Madeline, "It's really bad."

"Fi you're a horrible liar, now really how bad is it?" Michael looked to Sam then turned so he could see his back.

Sam made the same face Fiona did, "Damn brother you may wanna make sure you stop at the store for some aloe before you go home."

"Great" Michael mumbled. As Michael was drying himself off he was trying to be gentle. Fiona saw him being so gentle and took the towel from him.

"Michael don't be such a baby, the damage it done now suck it up." Fiona died off his back being gentle but not too gentle. Then she went to the beach bag and pulled out the sunscreen and tossed it to Michael. "Can you put some more on me please?"

Michael tossed the bottle back to her, "Do the spots you can reach and I'll do your back when you're done."

Fiona couldn't believe that he was telling her to do it herself, she questioned him. "Michael, you ok?"

"Michael sat in one of the beach chairs next to Fiona, "I'm fine Fi you said I could rest before I gave you a massage so that is what I'd like to do." There was no anger in his voice just tiredness.

Fiona decided to sit on his lap while she put the sunscreen on; Michael just sat back and closed his eyes for a few minutes until he felt Fiona turn to look at him. He then felt her hands going over his stomach and chest. He opened one eye to see what she was doing. "Whatcha doin Fi?" Michael asked as she was rubbing her hands on his arms now.

"I know you're already burned but I don't want it to get worse so I am putting sun screen on you." Fiona stood up. "Now get up so I can do your back, unless you want your mother or Sam to do it for you." Michael got right up the idea of Sam or his Mom putting sunscreen on him creeped him out. As she was putting the lotion on his back she said, "Sam was right we are definitely going to stop at the store for aloe this is going to hurt later." Fiona finished with his back and handed the bottle to Michael. "Ok my turn." Fiona turned so her back was to him.

"Fi you may want to lie down, get comfortable." Fiona did as she was told, she laid down putting her belly back in the whole Michael had made earlier and the little pillow was still there for her to lay her head on. When she was in a good spot Michael asked, "Isn't that better? Its gotta be more comfortable at least." Fiona nodded yes. Michael put the sunscreen on first then proceeded to gave her the back massage she had been waiting for all day. Fiona was asleep with in minutes but Michael kept going know she could wake up if he stopped. When he finished he noticed that everyone was quiet so he looked around to see his Mother and Sam passed out in their chairs. Jesse was just making his way out of the water. When Jesse got to the tent he noticed everyone but Michael was asleep.

"I guess its naptime?" Jesse asked as Michael was sitting back down in his chair next to Fiona.

"Yeah guess so, I know Fi was tired and I guess Sam and Ma were too." Michael checked his watch for the time, it was almost six. "I say we give them an hour then wake them up to go for dinner."

The word dinner got Jesse's attention, "Dinner are we doing dinner together? Or going our separate ways?"

Michael thought for a moment, "Why don't we have a barbeque either at Ma's or at me and Fi's."

The mere mention of food woke Sam up, "Hey did I hear BBQ?"

Jesse and Michael laughed when they heard Sam ask, "Yeah what do you think?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good to me brother I'm starving. Why don't we just pack up and go now?" Sam stood up and started packing things up.

Michael looked to Fiona, "Hey Sam, hold up. Fi just fell asleep a little bit ago I'd rather not wake her yet. Let's give her an hour."

Sam thought about it a minute, he thought about her moods lately and he didn't want to be responsible for having Fiona cranky later. "Yeah, your right Mikey, let her sleep. How's about we start packing up and your Ma and I will go get the food and whatever else we need. I'm sure you and Jesse could take the tent down and grab what ever we leave behind."

"Good idea Sam. We will meet you later; just let us know if we are going to Ma's or my house."

"Why don't we do it at your house, newer grill and the place doesn't smell of smoke."

"Good thinking Sam." Michael was used to the smell at his mother's house but he knew Fiona shouldn't be there.

Madeline started to wake up as she heard things being packed up. "Hey are we leaving?" Maddie looked at her watch, "Wow I didn't realize it was so late."

Jesse was sitting next to Maddie, "Yeah you and Sam are gonna go get some stuff for a BBQ then go to Mike and Fi's to get things set up. Me, Mike and Fi will meet you guys in a little bit. Mike would rather Fi sleep a little now so she isn't… tired later."

"Ah good idea, she does tend to get a little cranky when she's tired." Maddie got up and collected her things. "You ready to go Sam?"

Sam finished taking down one of the little umbrellas that was blocking the sun away from him, "Yep all set Maddie."

Madeline and Sam left leaving Michael and Jesse sitting watching the ocean while Fiona slept. Jesse looked at Michael and noticed that he was really red. "Damn Mike didn't anybody tell you to put sun block on?"

Michael looked down at his chest and since the sun was starting to go down he was able to see how red he was, "Yeah no one reminded me before I went in the water. I'll be stopping somewhere for aloe or something later."

Around seven Sam sent Michael a text saying they were at the house and ready for them to come home. "Ok time to wake Fi." Michael leaned to his right to where Fiona was asleep and gently shook her shoulder. She twitched and Michael moved away for a moment before doing it again a little harder this time, "Fi it's after seven time to get up. Sam and Ma are at our house getting a BBQ ready."

At the mention of food Fiona's head lifted up. She started to roll over but couldn't make it so she just laid back down, "Michael I can't get up." Fiona whined.

Michael chuckled a little but stopped quickly when Fiona gave him a death glare and he got out of his chair and helped her up. Once she was on her feet she gave Michael a little slap in the face. "That's for laughing at me." Jesse saw Fiona slap Michael and he laughed a little, Fiona turned to look at Jesse and Jesse immediately stopped laughing, coughed a little and continued to pack up what was left. Michael and Jesse took down the tent and had everything packed up by the time Fiona got the last of the beach bags and towels together. Michael took the cooler and the tent while Jesse struggled with the bags and towels. Fiona had nothing in her hands.

"You guys know I can carry something right? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." Fiona said walking towards Jesse to take at least one of the bags.

"I got it Fi, really. "Jesse said to her.

"Jesse just give me a bag, really I can take a bag." Fiona looked to Michael as did Jesse. When Fiona turned to look at Jesse Michael nodded his head yes to Jesse. Jesse gave Fiona one of the lighter bags. "Thank you."

They all made there way to the parking lot and got into their cars. As Michael sat in the drivers seat he felt the sunburn and winced, "Hey Fi can you call Jesse and tell him we have to go tot the store and get some aloe for my… well everything."

Fiona made the call and they were on their way. Fiona fell asleep again in the car so when they got to the store Michael just ran in and got what he needed. He was able to get out of the store and back to the car before Fiona even knew he was gone. She didn't wake up until the garage door opened and the lighting changed as Michael pulled into the garage. Fiona yawned and stretched as Michael parked the car. As they both got out of the car Michael was watching Fiona. He knew it was normal for pregnant women to sleep a lot or at least he thought it was normal. But Fiona only wanted to sleep.

Michael opened the door to the main part of the house letting Fiona go in before him, "Hey Fi I think tomorrow when we go to the doctor one of us should ask about how tired you have been." He paused and waited for Fiona's reaction. "I'm a lil worried all you seem to want to do is sleep. That just doesn't seem like you. Before you tell me your pregnant believe me I know. I just think its something we should ask about."

Fiona just nodded her head and kept walking. Michael knew when she was like this to just let her do her own thing. She most likely knew that it was normal for her to be so tired and he was just worrying over nothing.

Michael and Fiona joined Sam, Jesse and Madeline out in the back yard Sam was standing over the BBQ making sure the food didn't burn. Fiona sat right down in the lounger after saying hello to Madeline. Michael grabbed Fiona a bottle of water and then sat down next to her. Everyone made conversation, and they had a nice dinner. By the time everyone left it was after ten. Fiona was falling asleep where she was sitting, which was on the lounger leaning against Michael. Sam was the last to leave and Michael debated just picking her up and carrying her to bed. Unfortunately he couldn't get into a good position to pick her up. Michael gently woke her and she started to get up.

"If you want just move a little so I can get up and I'll carry you up to bed." Michael offered.

"Don't be silly Michael I can walk up the stairs, besides someone has to clean up the mess." Fiona looked around and saw that everything was already cleaned up. "Michael who cleaned everything up?"

"Sam, Ma and Jesse all cleaned up. They figured you were sleeping on me and that you needed to rest so they just cleaned up." After Fiona stood up Michael got up and they went inside. Michael locked the patio door and proceeded to lock up the rest of the house while Fiona went upstairs. When Michael got upstairs he heard the shower running. He decided to lie on the bed for a few minutes while Fiona was in the shower. Before he made it to the bed he took his shirt off. With the sunburn it just felt too hot. Since his back felt like it was burnt worse then his chest he laid on his stomach until he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up when he heard Fiona walk into the room.

Fiona took one look at Michaels red chest and stomach and laughed a little. "Michael you look like a lobster, does it hurt?" Fiona walked towards him and started to poke at his chest. Michael kept backing away from her.

"Fi c'mon that hurts." He might have been convincing if he wasn't smiling as he was saying it. Michael stopped backing away and Fiona held both of her hands against his chest. She was able to smell the salt water that was soaked in his skin from the beach.

"Michael you need a shower, plus you might feel better after. If I am still awake when you get out I'll help you put the aloe on." Fiona said as she pushed him towards the bathroom. As Michael gathered his clothes for his shower Fiona went over to the bed and lay on top of the duvet.

Michael knew the shower wasn't going to be pleasant but it was something he definitely needed. The second the water hit him he jumped but he stayed under the water knowing that in the long run it would help. After his shower he went back into the bedroom only wearing his boxers, Fiona was half asleep on the bed. Michael climbed on the bed trying not to disturb her. He grabbed the aloe that he had bought earlier and started to put it on his legs, arms, stomach and chest. He sat up in the bed and was trying to put the aloe on his back when he heard Fiona giggle next to him. "You are awake. Instead of laughing at me could you help me put this on?"

"Of course Michael all you had to do was ask." Fiona started to put the aloe on his back and it was soaking right into his skin faster then she could put it on. "Michael lay on your stomach so I can get a good coating of this on you."

Michael did as he was told. Fiona squeezed the bottle so the aloe came out; as soon as it touched his skin he jumped. "Damn that's cold." Fiona ignored his minor complaint and kept rubbing in the aloe. Turned out she ended up giving him a massage that he fell asleep during. After Fiona was sure he had enough aloe on she turned out the light and went to sleep herself.

The following morning as Michael and Fiona were eating breakfast Michael was starring at Fiona. At first Fiona was just going to ignore it but after a few minutes she had to know why he was starring. "Michael why are you starring at me like that?"

"Like what Fi?" Michael responded and broke his stare by looking down at his yogurt cup.

"Michael you have been starring at me for the last five minutes, I wanna know why." Fiona started to get up but Michael put his hand on her arm.

"Fi do you realize that just seven and a half months ago it was just you and me and we were living in the loft. Now look at us technically it is still just me and you but that won't be for too much longer." Michael pulled on her arm a little until she got up and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her with his hands resting on her baby belly. "We live in a real house and having a baby soon. I guess I just realized that I am happy and it's all because of you Fi." He kissed her temple.

Fiona didn't know what to say, "Michael, I know you never had a happy home life growing up. I know that you are afraid of turning into your father, but you are nothing like him." Michael tried to look away from her but she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Michael look at me, you are not your father. You would never hit our child just because you could. Besides if you ever did it would be the last thing you ever did. I promise you that. Now we need to get ready to go to the doctor then maybe we can get a few more things for the baby's room." Fiona went to get off Michael's lap but he stopped her.

"Thank you Fi. I know I am not my father and that you would kick my ass if I ever hurt our child, but what I wanna know is what brought that on? All I said was that I was happy."

"Michael I know you well enough to know what you're thinking you just had a concerned look on your face." Fiona stood up and pulled Michael out of his chair. Nothing more was said and they went and got ready for the doctor visit.

Once they were waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office Michael turned to Fiona and asked, "Hey Fi, have you thought about names at all?"

Fiona thought about her answer for a moment, "Honestly Michael not really, I just figured once the baby comes we will look at him or her and the name will just come to us. Why have you thought about names?"

Michael thought about her answer a moment, "I guess that's one way of going. But what happens if a name doesn't come or we each come up with a different name? Maybe we should start thinking a little about names."

Fiona looked at Michael's face, "You already have some names picked out don't you?"

Michael looked guilty, "Well maybe I've thought about it but I really can't come up with anything. I never thought it would be difficult to name something. When I was a kid I had a fish he was easy to name. Killer. Not because the fish was violent but because that's just the way I thought back then. But naming our baby is harder. He or she will have to live with the name for their whole life."

Fiona stopped Michael from saying any more, "Ok Michael maybe your right. Maybe we should think about names."

The nurse called Wendy and Michael back to the examining room. Fiona was changing into a gown as Michael was once again looking at the same posters that he had always looked at while in the examining room. When Fiona was done changing Michael sat next to her on the examination table. Fiona appeared to be deep in thought, and Michael noticed it. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Fiona broke her stare and looked at Michael, "Well now that you've mentioned names for the baby its what I'm thinking about. How are we going to pick a name? We don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

Michael took Fiona's hand in his, "Do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or girl?"

Fiona looked into Michael's eyes, "I always wanted to be surprised, you know. But maybe we should find out so we can plan better."

Michael was able to tell by her voice that she still didn't want to know. "Fi you really don't wanna know, I can tell. We will just pick out names for boys and girls."

"I guess we could do that, I really would like to be surprised when the baby is born."

Michael leaned in and kissed Fiona, "I know Fi."

With that Dr. Damon walked into the room hello's were exchanged and the exam went underway. The doctor started the ultrasound and asked once again if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and in unison they both said no. So the doctor adjusted the image so you couldn't tell then turned the monitor so they could see. He froze the image and made a print of what was on the screen.

"Everything looks great the baby is about seventeen inches long and the development looks to be right on schedule. Do you have and questions or concerns today?"

Michael and Fiona looked at each other and Michael spoke first. "I know Wendy isn't concerned about this but I am, she has been sleeping a lot lately. Is that normal?"

"Yes that is normal, imagine if you will Michael having something growing inside of you that is moving and living off of you." Michael cringed at the thought. "You would sleep a lot too. Anything else?"

Fiona spoke up after a moment, "I've noticed in the last week or so that the baby isn't moving around as much. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine, it is normal at this stage for him or her to slow down a little, space is getting a little cramped in there. You will start gaining about a pound a week in which about half will go right to the baby as he or she fattens up in preparation to come into the world. It's only about another eight weeks to go. Now is when you will grow fast because the baby is growing fast. Do you have any other concerns or questions?"

Michael and Fiona thought for a moment before they both shook their heads no. Dr. Damon said his goodbyes and left the room. Fiona changed back into her clothes and they left. As they made there way out to the car they discussed where they would go shopping and decided Babies R Us would be a good place. The rest of their day was spent looking at baby clothes and furniture while discussing names and other decisions that needed to be made.

**I know that was a long chapter but I couldn't seem to stop. Hope it wasn't too boring. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
